The Difference between Me and You
by dirtysouthssweetness
Summary: This is a AU BV! Vegeta's father is gone. He is sent go live with his mother, stepfather, and stepbrother in the prejudice West City. Can love help ease Vegeta's pain? Does contain prejudice,abuse, and language.
1. A New Life

The Difference between Me and You

Disclaimer: I don't not own DBZ I think everyone knows that so why do we have to keep writing it

A/N: Hello everyone! I am reposting this fic after a two year hiatus. This is actually my second fic I have written. So I hope everyone enjoys it…because I'm back! I'm going to post each chapter one by one because I am editing them. So bear with me and I will try and get new chapters out as soon as possible. Enjoy!

It was 1:30 in the morning everything was calm and quiet in the Ouji mansion in East City. Vegeta lay in bed staring at the ceiling listening to his father gripe to one of his partners about a shipment that hadn't made it in yet.

"What do you mean you don't know where it's at, James?" Vegeta Ouji Sr. yelled at his nervous partner. "That is the shipment we've been waiting for all year. Do you know how much that load is worth?"

Vegeta sighed and rolled over on his stomach. He didn't know exactly what it was that his father did for a living but they were very well off. He figured his father was a very well respected business man, but what ever he did do, his mother hadn't like it and she packed up and left in the middle of the night fourteen years ago. To Vegeta's disbelief she hadn't kept in touch since then. Vegeta was four when his mother abandoned him. She didn't even tell her only child good bye, it was like she vanished into thin air. The young man sighed again. A loud banging noise made Vegeta roll over and sit upright in his bed.

"Open up Ouji! This is the Police" yelled a muffled officer from behind the door. 'Police?' Vegeta thought as he quickly threw on some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, and then he slowly crept out of his room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Drop everything Ouji! Your gig is up!" yelled a tall black officer.

"Gig?" Vegeta whispered to himself as he started to descend down the staircase in a crouched position. As he got closer to the bottom his midnight eyes widen horror as he saw about twenty officers with FBI Narcotics written on their jackets, pointing guns at his father and James.

"Dad, what's going on?" Vegeta asked concern written all over his handsome face. He ran into the living room trying to get closer to his father, but a few of the cops turned their guns on him.

"Freeze!" a female agent yelled. "Put your hands on the top of your head!" Vegeta looked at his father confused and then glared at the bitch that had her gun all in his face.

"He has nothing to do with this!" Vegeta Sr. yelled.

"Quiet!" yelled the same female officer. "Son, do you know what's going on here?" she asked glaring hard at the young sayian. Vegeta just shook his head.

"Well I'll let in on a little secret. Your father is the biggest and baddest drug lord in East City." She stated with venom in her voice. 'Did she just say biggest...drug lord?' Vegeta thought horrified. He looked at the female like she was speaking a different language. "We've been trying to get enough evidence on him for six years now. But we finally got him." She added smirking over at Vegeta Sr.

"Dad..." Vegeta began but before he could finish they were putting his father in handcuffs and leading him out the door.

"I'm sorry Junior" Vegeta Sr. mumbled to his son. Those were the last words that Vegeta's father spoke to him.

Vegeta opened his eyes and watched the trees fly past his window on the bus ride to his new home in West City. This was the longest trip in his life; he would never get on another bus ever again. Vegeta had turned eighteen two weeks before, a month after his dad had been arrested. He couldn't live alone because it was his last year of school and the cops didn't trust him out on the streets. The handsome teen sighed for the zillionth time. He had never been to West City; all he knew about it was that this was where the rich and famous resided. East City was considered the wrong side of the tracks of the gigantic city; it was also mostly a sayian community. West City he was also told didn't like people from 'the other side of the tracks'. The bus finally pulled into the bus station. Vegeta groaned and waited for everyone else to get off the bus before he slowly made his way to the door. He stepped off the bus, stretched and shielded his eyes from the bright sun. It sure did seem sunnier in West City. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his mother's address. It was odd to him how she never kept in touch with him until she found out about his father. Vegeta growled angrily to himself. All of a sudden he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Vegeta turned around to see who dared to touch him. He looked up to see a guy about 6'4 with a muscular build and boyish features smiling goofily at him.

"Hey! Are you Vegeta Jr.?" he asked scratching the back of his head waiting for the other boy to answer. Vegeta just glared at the tall male in front of him. Vegeta was 5'10 and he felt really short compared to this guy.

"Why?" Vegeta growled. The boy giggled nervously.

"Mom told me to come and pick you up. My name's Goku!" he said brightly.

"Wait? My mother is your mother too?" he asked confused. Goku grinned.

"Yeah! She's my step-mother" he said still smiling. Vegeta couldn't believe this.

"She remarried?" he questioned himself. "So that makes you my step- brother." Goku nodded happily.

"Let's go" he said picking up one of Vegeta's heavy bags with ease. They walked to the front of the bus station where, a shiny platinum H2 was waiting for them.

"Is this your car?" Vegeta asked starring at the huge car. Goku just shook his head.

"No. This is a family car anybody can drive it if they want to. It just sits in the garage half the time." He said like the car was just a piece of scrap metal. He carefully set Vegeta's luggage in the back and went to hop in the driver's side. Vegeta walked over to the passenger side and reluctantly hopped in too.

30 minutes later Goku pulled in to a neighborhood where each house looked like mini castles, malls, and small buildings. Vegeta's house in East City was huge but it was nothing compared to these houses. Goku pulled the H2 into the drive way of the largest house on the block. Vegeta stared at it in amazement. It looked like a small empire. It sort of resembled the Taj Mahl. It had a huge front yard with a garden and pond in the front. The house really did stand out.

"We're here." Goku said happily as he saw his parents come out the door. Vegeta turned his gaze from the gigantic house to the woman and man standing in the doorway. The woman had long black hair and big brown eyes. She had fair creamy skin and a beautiful smile. She was a beautiful woman. Standing next to her was a tall male about 6'6, who looked exactly like Goku. He had a scowl on his face and his arms were tightly crossed in front of his chest.

"Go say hi, I'll get your things for you" Goku said bringing Vegeta out of his daze. He slowly got out the car and walked over to where his mother and her husband stood.

"Prince Vegeta Ouji Jr." his mom whispered. She had tears of joy rolling down her face. Prince. Nobody ever called him by his very first name. "My little boy has grown into such a handsome young man." She came down the stairs and hugged her son, who just stood there stiff as a pole. His mom, he realized, was only about 5'4. 'He son? What the hell has she done for me? She disgusts me' he thought as he hid the disgust in his face. "Prince, what's wrong?" she asked as she let go of him, he said nothing and went to go help Goku with his things.

"I knew he was going to be trouble. I don't even know why I agreed to even let him stay here." Bardock growled at his wife. "He's a sayain from East City."

"His father's sayain, I'm not. Which makes him only half." She snapped back. "Being sayain has nothing to do with anything, and you promised you wouldn't treat him differently for having sayain blood."

"His father is sayain, meaning his sayain evil blood pumps through that boy's body. If he causes any trouble, Catilla, he's gone." He snapped angrily as he walked back in the house with his hurt wife following him.

Vegeta followed Goku through the house to his new room. He was amazed the hallways were huge, and the white marble floors where so shiny he could see his reflection as he walked.

"How many rooms are there in this house?" Vegeta asked as the passed yet another sitting room with plush white carpet and beautiful white furniture. Goku shrugged.

"There are twelve bedrooms, six on each side of the house, a bathroom in each room, two large living rooms, four half baths, and a huge kitchen. Oh yeah there's other rooms for different things too. Like my weight room, my dad's bar and office, and our mom's personal spa area." Vegeta just nodded his head taking the whole house in. 'It might not be that bad living here after all' he thought. Goku came to a small dark hallway, with a door at the end of it. Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Surely you must be kidding. This hallway looks like it leads to a closet." Vegeta told his now blushing step-brother.

"Actually this is where your room is." Goku said setting down Vegeta's things. "This is your part of the house. You're not allowed anywhere but here. You can sneak to my room if you like." Goku looked down at the marble floor, he was so embarrassed. He hated the fact that he had to treat his new brother like trash because of what he was, a sayain. Vegeta looked down the dark ugly hall then back at Goku.

"I don't understand? So I have to stay cooped up down this hall that nobody notices, like some sort of outcast?" Vegeta barked trying really hard not to lose his composure. Goku winced at Vegeta's tone of voice.

"I don't understand either, but that's what my father told me to tell you." Goku answered in an apologetic voice. "Do you need any help settling in?"

"Goku sweetie, I'll help Prince settle in." came a sweet voice from the main hall. "Rosalinda and Monica are preparing dinner. It should be ready soon, so go and clean up." Goku nodded his head, smiled faintly at Vegeta and then left.

Vegeta ignored his mother's presence and walked down the tiny hall to his room. Like the mysterious little hall, his room didn't match the house either. The carpet was dark brown and the room it's self was considerably small to be in such a big house. The walls looked like someone did a half ass job of painting them. He had no other furniture besides a run down king's size bed. A small window sat high and shown light from out side. Vegeta's face showed pure and utter disgust.

"I know it's not much..." his mother replied softly. Vegeta laughed bitterly at this statement.

"Not much? You practically live in a multi-million dollar home, and you shove me in some closet from hell like I'm some monster that needs to be hidden?" he spat throwing his huge bags on the bed. "I don't need your help, I can settle in myself." Catilla looked around the small room. Bardock wouldn't have let her son come if she hadn't agreed that he stayed out the main housing area.

"Prince..." she started but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't call me that!" he growled. "Nobody calls me that anymore."

"Vegeta Jr...I'm sorry. It's just that Bardock..."

"I knew he had everything to do with this." He sneered.

"He didn't like your father...and he doesn't like sayains full or half breed." Vegeta's eyes widen in shock.

"I am not a half breed. My father is a full blooded sayain and so am I," he snorted angrily at her. The small woman backed up a few feet, fear written all over her face.

"I know you must hate me Junior. I wanted to come back for you. Believe me, I thought about you everyday." Vegeta huffed and sat down on his bed with his back to his mother. "But I couldn't. After I left your father...I had no place to go. Then I remembered I had a friend that I went to school with that lived here in West City..." Vegeta growled loudly in frustration.

"Look woman...I don't want to hear any explanation. You left me and my father. What kind of mother abandons their child?" he asked bitterly. "I'm just here temporarily. As soon as I graduate, I'm gone, and Bardock can have his little empire sayain free." Catilla had tears streaming down her face as her son once again turned his back on her and told her to leave.

After about two hours, Vegeta had his room about as comfortable as he could get it. He put his royal blue satin bed set on his bed. He had managed to stuff his two big satin pillows in one of his bags and they sat upright at the top of the bed. He had hung up various posters of rappers, rock groups, basketball players, and his favorite two Looney Tunes, Marvin the Martian and Taz. A little while after that woman had left; he noticed that his room didn't have a closet. So for the time being he was going to have to live out of his bags. He had too many expensive jeans, shirts, shoes, and Velour suits that need to go in a closet. Since practically everything he and his father owned including the house was brought with drug money, the police and investigators wouldn't let him take anything besides his clothes and things. The rest of the things had been repossessed and confiscated; including his precious Corvette. A loud knocking on his door brought him out of his little flashback; he also didn't notice he had been standing staring at the floor the whole time.

"Hey Vegeta it's me Goku. You didn't come to dinner tonight. May I come in?" Goku called through the door. Vegeta walked over to the door to let the goofy teenager in.

"I didn't know I was allowed at the dinner table." Vegeta replied as he went and plopped face first on his bed. Goku blushed.

"Hey man, nice posters. I didn't know you liked rap and rock. Cool combination." He exclaimed changing the subject.

"That's because you don't know me." Vegeta mumbled from his bed. Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Right, well out parents went out and I figured since you didn't eat that maybe you're hungry and would like to come with me to Burger Euphoria."

"First of all, Kakarot, they are your parents. My father is indisposed of at the moment, and yes I will join you." He said smirking at his step brother. Vegeta walked over to his bags and started to pull out some clothes and shoes.

"Hey Vegeta? What does Kakarot mean?" Goku asked sitting on Vegeta's bed. Vegeta chuckled as he pulled on some black wind pants and white Ecko shirt with a black rhino over his muscle shirt. He then put on his white paten leather Jordan's.

"It's sayain for carrot because you are as dense as a carrot." Vegeta smirked happily at Goku. Goku laughed merrily.

"That's so cool. Ya'll have your own language?" Goku asked innocently. Vegeta nodded proudly. "I like your outfit man." Vegeta looked down at his wardrobe. He thought he looked like a bum, but then he looked at Goku who dressed like a preppy college student A&F everything.

"Uh thanks." Vegeta mumbled.

"Hey Vegeta, I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. I think you're a pretty decent guy, and you'll always be a brother of mine" Goku smiled. Vegeta nodded his head and followed Goku out to his car. Goku drove a red BMW convertible.

"Nice car Kakarot." Vegeta complimented getting in to the passengers side.

"Thanks this is my first love, besides ChiChi."

**Burger Euphoria**

"Who was it that Goku said he was bringing?" asked a medium height bald teen.

"Krillin, are you deaf? Chi said it was his new step-brother" Juuhachigou said rolling her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend.

"New step-brother? How's that?" Yamacha asked.

"Well ignorant ass...I think Ms. Catilla had a son in a previous marriage before she married Goku's dad." Bulma a lavender haired girl replied rolling her big blue eyes.

"But she's been married to Mr. Son for like fourteen years. He must be older than us." Yamacha figured. The girls just rolled their eyes. The doorbell over the front door jingled and Goku and a blank faced Vegeta walked in.

"Goku!" ChiChi squealed and ran over to give him a kiss.

"Hey babe, what's up everyone? This is my step brother Vegeta Ouji." Goku said bringing Vegeta in front of the group of teens.

"What's up?" he asked in his deep sexy voice, that made all the girls shiver.

Everyone stared at him without answering. Bulma stared wide eyed at the handsome teen before her. He had the most intoxicating midnight black eyes she'd ever seen. They were so black they looked almost dark blue. He had the most beautiful color skin; it was almost a bronze color. His lips were so sexy she wanted to hop across the table to see what they felt and tasted like. She noticed, even though he had on baggy clothes; that he had the body of Greek god. His hair was unruly like Goku's but his was flame shaped. She wondered if it was coarse or soft. Vegeta looked at Goku when nobody said anything. Goku giggled nervously.

"I'm ChiChi. Goku's future wife. Nice to meet you Vegeta." She said smiling and shaking his hand. Vegeta nodded. "That's Juuhachigou and her boyfriend Krillin. There's Yamacha and that's Bulma." Everyone smiled at Vegeta except Yamacha.

Vegeta thought ChiChi and Juuhachigou were a pretty blond and brunette, but the one named Bulma caught and held his eye. She was an exotic beauty. She looked like she had a slight tan from the summer sun. Even though she was sitting down Vegeta could only imagine what type of body shape she had. Perfect, with curves in all the right places. What he like most about her was her long wavy lavender hair and big blue eyes. She was down right sexy. Yamacha noticed the way Bulma and Vegeta were looking at each other. He was going to put a halt to everything before anything even started.

"Hey guys move around so Goku and Vegeta can sit down." ChiChi said motioning with her hand for everyone to slide around the semi circle booth.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to eat around a filthy sayain." Yamacha spat. Vegeta glared at the male that had just insulted him. He had long hair and a slight scar on his face. He figured he put another on his other cheek. Everyone went real quiet.

"Goku? You brought a sayain to come eat with us?" ChiChi asked looking at Vegeta disgusted. "I touched his hand. Ewww!" Juu and Krillin sneered their faces up also. Bulma looked at the table sadly. 'I knew he was too good to be true.' Bulma thought. 'But he's so fine.'

"Hey guys don't act like that. It shouldn't matter what he is or where he's from." Goku said pleadingly.

"Goku, either he leaves or we do. Or perhaps we let the manager know you brought a sayain in here." ChiChi spat nastily.

"Goku what are you going to do?" Bulma asked now staring at Vegeta like was some sort of ugly bug. Goku looked between his friends and then to Vegeta who had this hurt look in his eyes. Vegeta's face never showed anything but his eyes were like an open book if you looked closely.

"Kakarot it's okay. You can stay. Obviously I'm not welcome here." Vegeta told him.

"How will you get home? If you get caught walking by any cops..." Goku started but Vegeta just held up a hand and walked out the building. Goku watched sadly.

"Goku are crazy? Why didn't you tell us he was sayain?" Juu asked. Everyone nodded.

"I didn't think it would matter. Ya'll didn't seem to mind him before Yamacha blabbed his big mouth when he found out Bulma was eying Vegeta." Goku barked angrily starring hatefully at Yamacha. Everyone looked at Goku in shock. He never yelled at anyone or got mad.

"Goku its good we found out. My dad would flip if he ever found out I hung out with a sayain." Bulma confessed.

"She's right our parents would kill all of us." ChiChi chipped. "Come on Goku let's eat, that'll make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry." Goku stated and left his friends, mainly ChiChi looking dumbfound at his back as he left.

It was a long walk from the burger joint back to the house but he managed to get there without being stopped by any cops. He walked up to the front door and realized that he was never given a house key. Did they expect him to leave the house? He rang the door bell. It was about 10:45 at night. Bardock came to the door and glared down at him.

"What the hell are you doing out?" he asked rudely. "Get in here mutt before someone sees you." He said pulling Vegeta roughly through the door and then closing it.

"I am not a mutt old man." Vegeta said angrily standing up. Bardock glared him.

"You will respect me boy!" Bardock hissed as he punched Vegeta square in the face. Vegeta grabbed his face and then looked down to see a pool of blood in his hands. He just looked at the man before him rage pulsing through his body.

"You asshole..." Vegeta snarled as he went to go attack Bardock but received a knee in his stomach. The young sayain collapsed to the ground. Catilla came running down the stairs when she heard all the commotion.

"Oh Kami...Bardock what's going on?" She screamed when she saw Vegeta lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"He will respect me Catilla." He growled. "He's also not allowed to leave this house except to go to school so he can get the hell out of here." He walked up another stair case and disappeared. Catilla ran over to Vegeta as soon as she heard a door slam somewhere. Just then Goku walked through the door.

"Sweet Kami..." was all he said. "Vegeta are you okay it's me Goku." Vegeta looked up at his only friend, but he wasn't going to admit it, plus he was mad him. Catilla tried to help him up but he pushed her out the way and slowly got on his feet. He tried to stand up straight but his stomach hurt like hell.

"I don't need your help." He whispered and hobbled to his room. Catilla watched her son and then looked over at Goku.

"Goku where was he coming from?" his step mother asked. Goku was still looking down the hall; he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mom? Why do people hate him so much?" Goku asked solemnly. Catilla smiled sadly.

"Because sweetie, they can only see what he is and not who he is. Now go get ready for bed you have school in the morning" she replied giving Goku a hug. He nodded and went up the stairs to his room.

"My sayain Prince..." his mother whispered down the hall before she went up to her own room to get some rest.

Well that was chapter one. Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm going to start keeping my updates as consistent as possible!


	2. Sayains aren't welcome here

The Difference between Me and You

**Disclaimer: I don't not own DBZ I think everyone knows that so why do we have to keep writing it**

"Vegeta? I'm sorry I didn't knock, but you need to get ready for school?" his mother said standing near the door just in case her son decided to snap.

Vegeta opened his eyes. His face hurt like hell and so did his stomach.

"You can leave woman." He mumbled as he sat slowly up in his bed. Catilla nodded her head and left as silently as she came. Vegeta swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up and stretched.

"Ahhh fuck!" he winced. He went to his bag to go get his bathroom stuff and a towel to take a shower. The other night he had found out that his bathroom was located in the same small hallway; he had never noticed that door until then.

Twenty minutes later Vegeta was ready to go. He had thrown on a Moss football jersey and some clean ironed pants and some nice white Air Force Ones.

"Vegeta you ready?" came the voice of his step brother from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Come in Kakarot." Goku walked through the door with a sheepish look on his face.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I couldn't sleep a wink just thinking about how my friends acted. I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I guess I forgot sayains aren't really welcome here." Goku said sadly.

"I didn't know my race mattered either." Vegeta grumbled. "Let's just get out of here and get to school."

**The School**

Goku lead Vegeta to the front office so that he could get a class schedule.

"I'll meet you by my car for lunch" Goku told him as he walked off to his homeroom. Vegeta watched Goku go down the hall and turn a corner before he walked into the office. As soon as he stepped foot in there the whole office got quiet as everyone stared at him. Some people whispered and others glared. 'Great this whole city is prejudice.'

"You must be Vegeta Ouji Jr.? We heard about you coming here." the secretary said rudely. "You need to sit right there; the principal will be right with you." Vegeta walked over to where she had indicated for him to sit. Two students that were sitting there quickly got up and stood on the other side of the room. Vegeta sighed deeply.

"Hey Goku, over here." ChiChi called to her boyfriend. Goku walked slowly to a desk right in the front of the room. Usually he sits in the back next to ChiChi; but today he sat in front of his friends. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Goku what's up?" Krillin called to his buddy. Goku didn't reply so ChiChi stomped her way up to where the sulking teen sat.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you sitting way up here?" ChiChi said angrily. Goku didn't even look at her.

"ChiChi go away." He said with a wave of his hand. ChiChi gasped and turned bright red.

"Goku how dare you..." she started.

"Are you dense? Leave me alone." He barked. ChiChi walked back to where the gang sat.

"Oh my Kami. What's his problem?" Juu asked as her friend sat down with hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That sayain bastard has already corrupted my Goku." She spat. Bulma just watched the scene with her head resting on her arms. Since last night she couldn't get the sexy sayain out of her mind. She was taught to hate his kind; but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. The door to the classroom opened and the boy that haunted Bulma's mind came walking through the door with a scowl on his handsome face. Goku smiled at his step brother.

"Come sit here Vegeta." He said happily. Before Vegeta could move ChiChi ran to where Goku sat.

"Goku it's either me or him and you can't have us both. Are you going to throw away our relationship for this savage?" she asked. "We've been together since middle school and friends since diapers."

Vegeta couldn't take anymore insults. He had been insulted since he stepped foot in this horrid city.

"Look bitch...you have one more time to disrespect me. I haven't done anything to you." Vegeta snarled from where he stood by the door.

"Vegeta calm down." Goku said standing up. "And watch your mouth when you speak to her." Vegeta couldn't believe this. Goku was turning on him now. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest; he was so pissed off.

Goku had to think fast. Did he want to lose his only love over some guy he just met or did he want his step bother's trust and friendship. Maybe they could be friends on the down low. 'Yeah that should work.' He thought. 'I'll just pretend to hate him.'

"Come on ChiChi...you think I would throw our love away for him?" Goku asked glaring at Vegeta. 'Please forgive me brother.' Goku pleaded in his head. ChiChi smirked evilly at Vegeta.

"Please have a seat Ouji." The teacher instructed. "Sit right in the front so I can keep my eye on you. Okay class welcome to Calculus." Vegeta looked back at Goku who avoided his glare and then laid his eyes upon Bulma who smiled at him sadly.

Later on at Lunch

"Don't you think we should at least invite him to eat with us?" Goku pleaded. His friends shook their heads.

"I think we should." Bulma said matter of factly. "He hasn't done anything to us. Plus who would care."

"Everyone!" Juu shouted.

"What are you bitchin' about Juuhachigou? Your favorite cousin is half sayain too." Bulma shot back. Juu held her head down in embarrassment. "I'm going outside to talk to him." The pretty teen got up and walked out side to where the lonely sayain sat. Vegeta was sitting on a bench with his back facing the cafeteria staring blankly at the student parking lot.

"Ummm...Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly. Vegeta never stirred or turned around to face her.

"What do you want girl?" Vegeta mumbled. "If you're here to ridicule me you can just go back to hell where you came from."

"Look I know your first day must be hell..." she started but was cut off when his black glare met her blue gaze.

"You will never know what I'm going through." He spat. "Shouldn't you be in side talking behind my back and starring at me like I'm some monkey in a zoo? Sort of like you did at the Burger joint."

"I'm sorry about that." She replied softly.

"How would anybody know I was sayain besides the bronze color of my skin?" He asked her returning his gaze back to the parking lot.

"Well they sent letters home to our parents over the summer warning us of what was coming to our school." Vegeta glared at her when she referred to him as 'what'.

"I am a living being like anyone else in this fancy hell hole." He growled at her.

"Yes you are. I meant who was coming...and Yamacha's dad works for the police station...so that's how he knew you were sayain...the whole city knew of your arrival." Vegeta sucked his teeth in a disgusted manner.

"You can leave." He stated blandly. Bulma moved slowly away from him and began to walk away but then stopped.

"Vegeta you can talk to me if you want...I don't care want people think." She said to his back. Vegeta didn't respond so she walked back inside.

**Last Period**

(A/N: I'm going to bounce around periods when ever they are in school

because I don't want to spend a lot of time in the school scenes)

Vegeta slammed his fist into his locker hard. He had never been treated so badly in all his life. His teachers treated him like he was dumb; when actually his IQ was that of a genius. Girls, he knew, were drooling over him but when he would catch them looking at him they would throw their noses in the air and call him names. On his way to his locker a huge football guy actually had the nerve to spit on him. It took everything in Kami's name to keep him from killing that guy. Vegeta laid his forehead on the cool metal locker. His step brother had been there when he was spit upon. Vegeta had looked at Goku but he never met Vegeta's gaze and to his surprise, Goku was actually laughing along with everyone else. He sighed deeply and began his journey to gym class.

"Bulma the cafeteria was talking about you at lunch." ChiChi whispered to her friend in their history class.

"ChiChi I'm really not trying to hear what you have to say. He hasn't done anything wrong but being born a different race from us." Bulma whispered through clenched teeth. She didn't know her friend was so hateful.

"I'm warning you Bulma...stay away from him. I'll tell Yamacha if you don't. You know he practically runs this school." She sneered up her face evilly. Bulma couldn't believe this was the same girl that had been her best friend since forever.

"Fuck you ChiChi." Was all the lavender haired teen said before she got up and moved seats.

Vegeta walked into the gym and as usual all eyes were glaring at him. Vegeta walked over to go sit on one of the bleachers.

"Where do you think you're going monkey?" Yamacha asked. Vegeta glared at the boy who had ruined everything from the start. Vegeta didn't answer he just kept walking and sat down on one of the bottom bleachers. Of course people moved and as soon as they did a group of Yamacha and his football friends gathered in front of the young sayain. Vegeta was getting real tired of this shit; so he stood up.

"Oooooo he stood up. We're real scared." One of Yamacha's cronies mocked.

"I heard at lunch that you're trying to get in good with my girl." Yamacha said smirking at Vegeta. Vegeta had no clue who the hell he was talking about.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about." Vegeta said calmly. The group of boys laughed.

"I think you do," he said "she has long lavender hair and the prettiest blue eyes in the universe. If you get close of enough, which you won't, you can tell she has a little lavender mixed in with the blue." Yamacha said smiling to himself.

"Bulma? She's nothing to me." Vegeta replied. At that statement Yamacha swung and hit Vegeta in his chin. He staggered back and fell into the bleachers. The whole gym broke out into laughter. Vegeta's eyes darkened menacingly and he quickly got up and started fighting Yamacha with all his pent up anger from the whole day.

"Somebody go get the campus police he's going to kill him." A girl yelled. A boy ran out the door. The gym was silent except for the sound of Yamacha's screams and Vegeta's fist colliding with his face. When the officers arrived Vegeta was on top of Yamacha pounding the hell out of him. The officers quickly pulled Vegeta off of the bruised up Yamacha, and put him in cuffs. They then sprayed him with mase for no reason.

"Are you okay son?" one of the officers asked Yamacha as soon as he got to his feet. Yamacha nodded slowly. His face was all bruised and so were his arms from trying to block Vegeta's punches.

"Let's go you little rebel. We're going to the principal's office." The other officer holding Vegeta barked.

**After School**

"Hey did ya'll here about Vegeta and Yamacha?" Juu asked. She and Krillin came running full speed towards Goku, ChiChi, and Bulma. The three friends shook their heads.

"Vegeta beat the hell of Yamacha just a while ago in last period gym." Krillin said quickly. Goku paled; if his father ever found out what happened, Vegeta's life would be over.

"Where is he?" Both Bulma and Goku asked in unison.

"Yamacha's in the nurse's office." Juu replied. They both shook their heads.

"Not him. Vegeta." Bulma said. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"You're asking for trouble Bulma Briefs." ChiChi said coldly. "Your boyfriends in the nurse's office and you're worried about some outcast?" Bulma ignored her friend.

"Come on Goku...go get Vegeta and I'll check on Yamacha. Happy you little bitch." Bulma replied nastily. ChiChi was smiling until she heard her friend insult her. Before ChiChi could say anything her boyfriend and her best friend were gone. Goku went to the principal's office to look for Vegeta.

"Hello Goku sweetie can I help you?" the secretary asked sweetly.

"Umm...I'm looking for Vegeta Ouji." He asked while looking around the office.

"Oh we called your father. He came and picked him up before school got out." She said nonchalantly. Goku paled at what she said.

"O-okay thanks." And he quickly left out the door. He had to get home quickly. Vegeta was at home with his father alone. He knew his mother was out shopping and wouldn't be home till later.

Vegeta's eyes were red and swollen from the pepper spray. Everything he saw was blurry. Bardock got out the car and went around and pulled Vegeta out the passenger side. He knew Vegeta couldn't see well but he pushed him up the stairs anyway. Vegeta fell and busted his forehead on the top stair to the door.

"Get up you filthy scum." Bardock barked and pushed Vegeta inside the house. "So you want to fight in school do you? You like to fight? Well fight me." He yelled pushing Vegeta into a wall. He felt sick; his head was bleeding and he couldn't see.

"I don't want to fight you." Vegeta said strongly even though he felt like passing out.

"You have me called off my job. Do know how embarrassed I was to hear that the filth that lives in my house beat up the police Sergeants son?" Bardock yelled loudly making Vegeta cover his ears. Bardock saw the golden opportunity to kick Vegeta in his stomach which he did. Vegeta yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Now he really felt like he was going to pass out anytime. He felt too weak to fight back; pain was searing through his head and his whole body. He was just going to let Bardock get his frustration out; his time to kick the older man's ass would come soon enough.

"So you don't want to fight back do you?" He asked as he walked over to where Vegeta knelt holding his head. Vegeta tried to look up to see where the man had gone because it got eerily quite. Next thing Vegeta knew everything went black as Bardock chopped him in the back of his neck. "Next time I'll kill you sayain." Bardock growled at the unconscious boy.

Goku pulled up in his driveway and hopped out the car. He saw blood on the top stair to the door. He quickly ran inside to see his father pulling Vegeta's limp unconscious body around the corner to Vegeta's little room. Goku shook his head sadly as he saw one of the maids quickly come clean up the sayain's blood.

"Poor Vegeta..." Goku whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room. As soon as he got to his door his phone rang. It was Bulma.

"Hello?" Goku asked wearily. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Goku it's me Bulma...how's Vegeta." She asked concern apparent in her sweet voice.

"Not too good I guess...I haven't seen him yet." He replied sitting slowly on his bed.

"Oh...I found out that Yamacha hit him first. I broke up with him." She said. Goku just nodded his head even though he knew Bulma couldn't see him.

"What for? People are going to think you broke up with him for Vegeta." Goku said plainly. There was a slight pause before she answered.

"Goku...I did." She said and then he heard a click. Goku placed his phone back on the charger. Bulma was asking for trouble; but then again she always was the ruthless one out the group.

Okay what do you think? Well enjoy and review!


	3. Are We Friends?

**The Difference between Me and You**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own DBZ!**

It had been two weeks since the incident with Yamacha and Bardock. Vegeta had a scar from where he had hit his head on the stairs that day and a huge bruise where Bardock had hit him twice in the stomach. Vegeta was strong but that monster his mother married was much stronger. Vegeta watched the kids gossip and have fun in the courtyard while he stood in a corner by himself. His eyes fell upon Goku, ChiChi, Juuhachigou, Krillin, Bulma, and Yamacha. Goku had his arms around that witch he called his girlfriend laughing merrily. He hadn't spoken to his so called brother in two weeks either. Vegeta shook his head bitterly. Nobody cared for him therefore he cared for nobody in return. He then looked over at the beauty named Bulma. She was so beautiful. She looked like she was arguing with the long haired bastard that was her boyfriend; then he heard her yell.

"Yamacha it's over what part don't you understand?" She yelled angrily. Everyone in the courtyard turned their attention to the arguing couple.

"But why? You had no reason to break up with me. You just came in the nurse's office and told me it was over." He whined.

"I don't have to explain anything to you bastard." She said turning on her heels just as the fifteen minute bell rang.

Vegeta waited for everyone to leave before he came out his corner. Vegeta never felt so angry, lonely, and depressed in his life. He walked slowly to his locker and just stared at it. 'I wish I was back with my father in East City.' He thought sadly. He felt some one tap him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around and met a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hi...I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?" She asked. Vegeta just stared at her a frown plastered on his face.

"I was sick." He said barely above a whisper, and he walked away leaving her watching his back. Which wasn't bad at all. He had on some dark blue jeans with a black Jordan muscle shirt, a black belt with a silver belt buckle that had his initials, and some black Timberlands. 'He is so sexy' Bulma thought as she followed him to their homeroom.

'Vegeta...wait." Bulma called to him before he got to the class room door. He stopped but didn't turn around. Bulma was going to get him to talk to her. She ended a perfect relationship for him, little did he know. But first she just wanted his trust and friendship.

"What?" he asked glaring at the girl coming up beside him. She came up to his shoulder so she had to be about 5'6 or 5'7. She had on a blue tube top, with white shorts, blue flip-flops and her toenails were painted lavender like her hair. She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"How about we ditch home room and first period and go talk somewhere?" she asked smiling.

"I've already missed two weeks of school..." he began.

"Well what's another day? Come on." She said grabbing his arm and quickly leading him out the school. On one side of the school lay a small wooded area; she led him there until they reached a very small clearing. He didn't know why he was letting her drag him about, but he did.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked leaning up against a tree. He folded his arms and glared at Bulma. She watched his muscles flex as he crossed his arms. 'Yamacha never had a body like that' she thought.

"Well I wanted to get to know you. You don't talk much so..." she drifted off.

"That's because nobody wants to hear anything I have to say. I'm just a dumb monkey from the wrong side of town." He said angrily.

"I don't think that." She said softly.

"But you did. People treat me like I'm from some other planet." He said darkly.

"I thought your ancestors were from a planet named Vegeta-sei." She asked. Vegeta snorted.

"Yeah they were. That was thousands of years ago. We've evolved since then. We don't even have tails or ki anymore. Even though I wish we did. My race has become humanized." He replied with a hint of disgust.

"Well let's start over. I'm Bulma Briefs; it's nice to meet you." She smiled holding out her hand. Vegeta stared it, and then moved to take her hand in his.

"I'm Prince Vegeta Ouji Jr." he smirked getting down on one knee and bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it. Bulma blushed his lips were soft. 'If only he would kiss my lips instead of my hand.' She thought blushing more.

"Well now that we're acquainted. What next." She giggled. Vegeta smirked and then stood up; he looked deep in her eyes which mad her uneasy.

"Bulma...I understand you're trying to be my friend. But it's going to take a lot more than just knowing your name. I need someone I can trust. Someone I can talk to when I need them." He said sincerely. Bulma was lost in the blackness of his eyes.

"I understand." She said.

"Kakarot fooled me. I thought he really wanted to be my friend. I was foolish." He stated bitterly.

"Who's Kakarot?" she asked curiously. Vegeta frowned.

"Goku I mean." She nodded. It's odd how people crumble under the pressure of their loved ones. Bulma blushed when she noticed how close she and Vegeta were actually standing. Vegeta also noticed and backed off.

"Maybe we should keep this a secret for a while. We can meet here before and after school." Vegeta nodded; he wasn't actually thrilled with being kept a secret. "So are we friends?" she asked.

"We can try. I don't like being kept in the dark like some dirty secret. I want to talk to you in public." He stated staring her straight in the eyes. 'Yikes. I should have figured this secret thing wasn't going to work.'

"Vegeta I don't think..." she began but Vegeta held his hand up and shook his head.

"I figured so much. I thought you said you didn't care what people thought. It was nice meeting you Bulma." He said and began walking off.

"Vegeta. Wait please. I'll eat lunch with you today. I don't care what people say." She said and smiled. 'This is going to be a day from hell.' Vegeta smirked at her.

"Friends then. Just be prepared to get a taste of what I experience everyday." Bulma smiled nervously as they made their way back to the school.

When they got back to the building kids where in the halls getting ready for their second period classes, the hallways were filled with students.

"You can go in first if you want." Vegeta said slowing his pace. Bulma took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"I want to be your friend with no exceptions. We'll walk down the hall together." Vegeta smirked at the gorgeous being before him.

"I hope you're as brave as you think you are." He said holding the door open. Students stopped and stared as the new pair of friends walked down the hall.

"She's gone monkey crazy." One girl said out loud. Vegeta just kept walking; Bulma glared at the girl. Goku was walking with ChiChi when he noticed Bulma walking with Vegeta. 'Oh no.' he thought looking down at his girlfriend who hadn't notice anything for she was reading the school newsletter. Then she looked up and gasped as she saw Bulma waving to Vegeta.

"Bulma Briefs! Have you lost your mind?" her friend screeched. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Unlike Goku...I don't need you choosing my friends for me." Bulma ground out and walked to class. Goku blushed in embarrassment.

"She is unbelievable." ChiChi fumed. "If she wants to learn the hard way then I will teach her." The raven haired teen twisted her pretty face in to pure hatred. Goku swallowed hard and followed her to their next class.

Vegeta sat in the back of his advanced chemistry class staring out the window. The teacher didn't care if he paid attention or not because when ever Vegeta raised his hand in class he would completely ignore him. It didn't matter though; he graded his work fairly. So far he had A pluses in all his classes; even though he was still ignored in all of them. He was so glad that they only had four periods a day instead of eight. The flame haired teen sighed and kept looking out the window. He thought of Bulma. She was one unique girl. She had guts to eat lunch with him today. She was everything he had ever wanted in girl. But friends were the only thing that the two could ever be. 'Don't let her get to close. She'll probably crumble like that idiot Kakarot.' His conscious whispered. Vegeta knew it was right he couldn't let his guard down; not for a pretty face.

Bulma sat happily in her class doodling away on a piece of paper. She was proud of herself. She did something different...she actually broke some kind of unwritten rule. She liked Vegeta. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention mysterious. She shuddered as she remembered the way his lips felt on her hand. She blushed at the thought.

"Bulma...what's going on with you?" Juu asked her friend who looked very flushed.

"Huh...oh nothing. Just thinking." Bulma said breathlessly. Just the thought of the gorgeous sayain had her breathless. Juu looked at her suspiciously.

"It's that sayain...isn't it?" Juu asked narrowing her eyes. Bulma glared at her.

"He has a fucking name Juuhachigou." Bulma snarled at her friend. Juu rolled her eyes.

"Looking to get him killed aren't you?" Juu asked monotonously. Bulma's eyes widened.

"What do you mean killed?" Bulma asked panic apparent in her voice. Juu smirked.

"Your little prince charming isn't welcome here. If anybody found out about what's going on between you two..." she drifted off and smiled while slitting her throat with her finger.

"There's nothing going on and you know it. I can befriend anybody I want." She snapped and stomped out the class room. 'Why would anyone want to hurt Vegeta he's done nothing.' Bulma thought desperately. She fell up against a wall and slid down it till she felt her butt plop on the cold linoleum floor. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Why am I crying?' she asked herself. 'It's not like I'm in love with him. Or am I? That could explain my deep feelings for him. I love him. There really is a thing as love at first sight.' It finally dawned on her. She was in love with the sayain boy from East City. She couldn't let anybody know for his sake; but that meant treating him badly to cover up all the feelings she had for him. That meant she had to call off lunch and do what Goku did...betray him. Bulma put her head on her knees and cried some more. Juu's words had made her realize how cruel her people actually were. The bell rang for lunch and students came pouring out of class. She had to find Vegeta.

"ChiChi what are planning to do." Goku asked worriedly. ChiChi just kept walking on to lunch.

"You'll see my loving boyfriend." She said as she and Goku approached their table.

Bulma found Vegeta at his locker. He had just closed it and noticed Bulma coming his way. He smirked when he saw her but it faded when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently wiping away a stray tear that fell down her face. His touch made her choke on a sob.

"Vegeta I don't think..." she trailed off sniffing. Vegeta's eyes darkened and his usual frown returned to his face.

"Don't tell me you're calling off lunch." He said slowly. His face didn't look hurt but his eyes told the exact opposite. She shook her head.

"No of course not...I just got a bad grade on something is all." She lied. Vegeta stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head. Then to both of their surprise he bent down and kissed Bulma gently on the lips. She stared at him wide eyed. 'Shit what did I do that for?' he cursed himself.

"I'm sorry. I hope you're ready for what's in store." He said looking down at Bulma but she couldn't meet his eyes. She can't believe she lied to him and he kissed her for it. Little did they know they were being watched by a pair of jealous eyes.

As soon as Vegeta and Bulma walked through the door the cafeteria got eerily quiet and ChiChi stood on the table and pointed accusingly at Vegeta.

"See I told you he had been harassing Bulma. Look at her red puffy eyes. Poor girl... she's scared to death." ChiChi hopped off the table and ran to Bulma to embrace her in a deep hug.

"ChiChi what are talking about? That's a lie and you know it." Bulma said she could feel her anger rising.

"I told you were asking for trouble, sweetie." ChiChi whispered in Bulma's ear. Bulma pushed ChiChi roughly from her.

"She's lying!" Bulma yelled. "Vegeta has never touched me."

"Then why did I see him kiss you?" Yamacha asked coming through the door behind Bulma.

"You were spying on me." She screeched angrily, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Vegeta glared at Yamacha. His bruises didn't heal as nicely as his did. Yamacha stepped into Vegeta's face.

"Who said you could place your filthy lips on my woman?" Yamacha snorted in his face. Vegeta was pissed but he refused to give into this asshole. He didn't have to fight a grown man every night.

"Come on guys..." Goku pleaded. ChiChi glared at him.

"Stay out of this Goku." ChiChi snapped at her boyfriend. He sat down dejectedly.

"From my recollection...she broke up with you." Vegeta said calmly. Yamacha snapped his fingers and the whole Varsity football team surrounded him and Vegeta. Bulma got pushed to the outside.

"Stop it! Stop it Yamacha!" She cried. How could she have not known something like this would happen?

Yamacha grabbed the front of Vegeta's shirt. He had about three inches on Vegeta but Vegeta had more muscle mass and was way stronger. He allowed Yamacha the upper hand.

"Stay away from her if you ever want to see the light of day again." Yamacha whispered to Vegeta. He pushed the sayain and he hit the door and it fell open. The cafeteria cheered and Yamacha, ChiChi and his crew smiled triumphantly. Bulma ran out the door after Vegeta. ChiChi started to protest when Goku grabbed her and stared her in such an intense way it kind of scared her.

Vegeta stomped through the hallways. He stomped out the front doors and into the small wooded area. Bulma ran silently behind him. When he came to the little clearing he was in earlier today he fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist angrily. Bulma watched from behind a tree. She felt so sorry for him. She had no idea his life here was this tormented. After about five minutes he finally stopped and just stared at his bloody hands. Bulma came and touched him gently on the shoulder. He jumped.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. She looked down at her feet and shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that you might need me." She stated softly. Vegeta shook his head.

"I don't need anybody...but my father." He stated bitterly. Bulma came and knelt in front of him. He had his head hanging low. He looked so defeated. He hadn't even been here for a month and he had endured so much hate and drama to last twenty people a life time. Bulma placed her small hands on his face and lifted his head up so that she could look in his eyes. She felt his shoulders slump even more from her touch. When she finally lifted his head she could see his eyes where red but she couldn't see any traces of tears that may have fallen.

"I need you..."she whispered. "And I know you need me." Vegeta just stared at her. She was right...he did need her. He didn't have anybody else.

"How do you need me?" he asked his voice hoarse from holding in all his angry tears from this last month.

"I'm going to need you to help me be strong. I'm in this for the long run. There are going to be a lot of people that will hate us for being friends. But I don't care." She said smiling. "So are telling me that you don't need me?" Vegeta slowly shook his head never releasing their eye contact.

"I need you...more than you'll ever know." He whispered. He looked down at his bloody hands and so did Bulma.

"Oh Vegeta..." she started but was stopped when she felt warm soft lips on her own. She gladly returned the kiss in fact she deepened the kiss. She moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth was warm and sweet tasting. She kissed him hungrily like she couldn't get enough. Vegeta chuckled through the kiss. Bulma looked at him oddly and then blushed.

"I'm sorry...it's just you're such a good kisser and..." she trailed off embarrassed.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can take your time." He smirked at her. She smiled and moved her hair out of her face.

"Vegeta...I was taught that this 'relationship' is wrong and I believed it for so long. Until you came along."

"I'm glad that I could shine the light on one person. But everyone in this whole damn city is prejudice." He stated. She nodded in understanding. Then she looked at him.

"Vegeta you seemed angrier than usual. Is there something else going on?" She asked as she ran her finger across the scar on his forehead. Vegeta sighed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell that he was getting abused at home. He had too much pride to admit that.

"No. I'm just tired of this shit." He said tiredly. " My dad use to tell me that people hate what they fear...or don't know enough about. But I think we should keep whatever we have going on here a secret."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said standing up. She stood up too.

"I understand...but I'm worried about you." She said wrapping her arms around Vegeta's waist. He sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

"I can handle it." He stated simply. "Bulma I trust you I hope you won't let me down."

"I won't." she promised.

Well there's chapter 3…. I hope you enjoyed it and it explained some things. Well I got to edit one more chapter and then start on the brand new chapter. I started on this story two years ago and only had four chapters so I got to put in work !


	4. Accusations

**The Difference Between Me and You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT**

Bulma and Vegeta sat quietly on the cool ground of the little wooded clearing. The two teenagers had been sitting out there for a while not saying anything when they heard the bell ring signaling that lunch was over.

"Maybe you should go in first." Vegeta said slowly getting up. Bulma got up and dusted her bottom off.

"Are you going back inside?" she asked. He nodded his head and gently pushed her towards the direction of the school.

"I have to. I can't afford to miss anymore class time." He said following her out the woods. Bulma nodded and kept walking. "Go head. I'll come inside as soon as I see you go in." She smiled and the jogged off towards the school.

Bulma walked quickly through the halls to get to her locker. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Where is he?" an innocent voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and saw Goku walking towards her. She glared at him and resumed her journey to her locker. "Bulma wait please." Goku pleaded chasing after her. Bulma finally reached her locker and Goku was right behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. Goku caught his breath real quick and looked at her. She had blood on the front of her white shorts.

"Bulma are you bleeding?" he asked pointing at her pants. Bulma looked down and gasped.

"Damn it." She cursed. "Goku what do you want. I'm really preoccupied at the moment." She said opening her locker and grabbing an extra change of shorts with her. She always carried extra clothing when ever she wore white.

"I just wanted to know where Vegeta was?" he asked quietly.

"Why the hell do you care?" she asked nastily. Goku swallowed hard. "That's right you don't. Goku I'm so disappointed in you." She said walking off towards the girl's bathroom to change. She hoped no one else saw Vegeta's blood stains on her shorts. But little did she know that everyone in the hallway had seen it including ChiChi.

Vegeta walked through the hall with his head held high. He was not going to let anyone think he was weak. He was going to survive this school year and graduate. He just had to get out of here. He walked into the guy's restroom and washed the dirt and blood off of his hands. He could see the cuts on his knuckles but they had stopped bleeding a long time ago. He dried his hands off and walked out the restroom. The hallways were eerily quiet and everyone was standing there just looking at him. He saw Bulma coming out of the girl's restroom down the hall. The principal walked quickly over to her. He couldn't make out what they were saying but Bulma's eyes widen in horror and she broke out into tears. She looked down the hall towards him. The principal then glared at Vegeta.

"Get him." He yelled. The young sayain was so confused that he couldn't move until he felt someone rush him with force and slam his head into the locker.

"Vegeta! No!" Bulma screamed as she tried to run towards him but the principal held her arm. "Let me go you fucking racist bastard." She screamed at the principal.

"Bulma please calm down this is for you and the school's safety. He'll never hurt you again." Bulma looked at the man like he was on crack.

"He has never hurt me." She yelled angrily at his face. "Where the hell would you get something like that."

"It's okay Bulma. Rape victims sometimes think it's their fault but it's really not." Bulma almost threw up at what he had just said. She was for the first time in her life at a loss for words.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked as he was thrown on the ground and handcuffed just a little too tightly.

"Shut up you disgusting excuse of man." an officer yelled. "You think you can come over here and rape our young women? Your kind should be all sent to hell."

"Rape?" he whispered quietly to himself. 'Where the hell would they get that from?' he thought numbly. The officer that had bum rushed him yanked him up off the ground by his hair. He didn't utter a sound. The principal led Bulma past Vegeta. She looked at him with sad apologetic eyes. He swallowed hard.

Bulma sat in the nurse's office in a white gown. They had brought in a doctor to examine her for evidence. Her mom was sitting in a chair wiping tears away. Her dad sat outside talking with the police and principal. Bulma glared angrily at the floor.

"That boy is a dreadful monster." Her mother blurted out.

"Shut-up mother. What the hell do you know? This whole thing is ridiculous." Bulma said heatedly. "Who the hell came up with this idea of him raping me? I'm a fucking virgin mother. And Vegeta would never hurt me." Bulma's mom just looked at her and kept whimpering. Bulma rolled her big blue eyes and huffed angrily as the doctor and a female officer walked in.

"Miss Briefs, I just need to ask you a couple of questions if that's alright?" the officer asked nicely. Bulma just glared at her. "Well what were you doing with the suspect?"

"He is not a suspect and I am not a victim here!" she screeched. These people were impossible.

"Just answer the question ma'am." The office said monotonously.

"What I was doing with Vegeta is none of your damn business. But he never touched me! Do I look that weak?" she asked hotly.

"He probably over powered you." She replied jotting things down on her little not pad.

"Are you fucking retarded? He didn't touch me, you stupid bitch. Just get the hell out of here!" Bulma screamed. The officer just shook her head and left.

Vegeta sat numbly handcuffed to a table in an empty conference room. What in the name of Kami had he done to deserve the treatment and abuse he was receiving and about to receive. He could see through the little glass window a police officer guarding the door like he was a convicted serial killer. All of sudden the door opened and two officers followed by Bardock and his mother came in.

"Officers." Bardock said calmly and nodded at them. The officers walked out and closed the door behind them. Bardock glared menacingly at the young man before him. Catilla sat quietly in a corner.

"Junior, please tell me these accusations aren't true." She asked in a shaky voice. Vegeta swallowed hard. His mouth all of a sudden became dry.

"Answer her boy." Bardock growled. Vegeta fought to find his voice. He finally realized that Bardock scared the living day lights out of him. He would never admit it but the man struck fear into his heart. Vegeta wasn't afraid of anyone or anything but this man was an exception.

"N-no, it's not true. I have never touched Bulma in my life." He said as calmly as he could.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Yamacha saw you kiss her in the hallway and then during lunch the whole school admits you ran off with her." Bardock yelled at him. What could he say? The odds were all against him.

"Goku sweetie are you alright?" Chichi asked. Everyone was sent into the gym until the school day was over. Goku looked awfully pale and hadn't said a word.

"Yeah man you look sick." Krillin added sitting in between Juu's legs on the bleachers. Goku blinked twice.

"Why Chi?" he asked softly. ChiChi blinked her eyes in a confused manner. "I know it was you."

"What are you talking about honey?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me ChiChi. This is serious." He yelled standing up. Everyone in the gym looked his way. "You made up that shit about him. What did he do to you?"

"Goku he's a menace. He's filth compared to us. I'm trying to protect Bulma from getting hurt and becoming a disgrace to us all." ChiChi said calmly.

"You are a very hateful person ChiChi and I never realized it until now. We have nothing in common. All of you." He said looking at ChiChi, Krillin, Juu, and Yamacha.

"Goku what are you trying to say?" ChiChi said shakily. Goku sighed and looked back at his group of friends.

"I need ya'll to help me help Vegeta and Bulma. Not to hurt them. He needs her." Goku stated.

"That's my woman, Goku." Yamacha said angrily. Goku glared at him.

"I think it would be best for you to stay the hell away from her. You disgust me and if you go near her I will personally kick your ass."

"Goku what's gotten…" but she was quickly cut off as Yamacha sprung towards Goku. Goku easily grabbed Yamacha by the throat tightly and punched him square in the face breaking his nose. Yamacha staggered back and ran out the gym.

"Goku chill out." Juu stood up with her hands on her hips glaring hard at him.

"Fuck you Juu. Fuck all of ya'll. I would have at least thought I could depend on my friends." He yelled at her. She sat back down with her mouth open in surprise. ChiChi touched his arm but he violently pulled away.

"Don't touch me. I can't hang out with the likes of you guys. Your hearts are to full of hate and I can't pretend anymore. Until you realize that Vegeta is a person like the rest of us, don't bother to talk to me." He said turning on his heel and as he began walking he stopped. "Oh yeah ChiChi?" he turned frowning at her.

"Yes, Goku?" she said softly.

"It's over." He spat out and continued his walk out the gym leaving his two friends and ex girlfriend behind confused and hurt.

"Okay well we'll take these back to the lab at the hospital and we'll call you tomorrow morning with the results." The doctor said smiling at the young heiress. Bulma scoffed. She had been dressed almost an hour before the doctor came back in to tell her this nonsense.

"Well doctor. I can tell you that the results are negative." She huffed and marched out the nurse's office. Her father turned around and glared at her. She glared right back at him.

"How could you go off with him Bulma? You should have known something like this was going to happen." Her father stated matter of factly. "He's a savage."

"Whatever. I just want to go home." She said tiredly.

"Miss Briefs." One of the officers called to her. It was the same officer that hand cuffed Vegeta.

"What?" she asked rudely. The officer gulped.

"Would you like to press charges ma'am?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not. There is nothing to press charges against." She stated and walked out the office.

People listened on in shock as they heard a women crying and male yelling historically from behind the teacher's conference room door. Goku walked quickly towards the door but two officers blocked his path.

"You can't go in there son." The officer said sternly. Goku saw through the little window his father pull his fist back and hit Vegeta continuously in his face.

"Get the hell out of my way." Goku yelled and pushed the two officers out of his path. Before they could get back up Goku was already in the room. "Dad stop it." Goku yelled as loud as he could.

"Stay out of this Goku. Who let you in here?" He asked halting his assault on the teenaged boy. Goku looked at Vegeta in horror. There was no way that Vegeta could have defended himself because he was handcuffed to the table. His face was covered in blood and he looked like he could pass out any second now. His nose was crooked which meant it was broke, his lips were both busted and both his eyes and swollen shut already.

"Dad you're going to kill him." Goku said hysterically. "Those things about Bulma are all lies. ChiChi made them up." Bardock looked over at his son.

"Are you sure about this son?" he asked stepping away from Vegeta quickly. Goku nodded staring his father dead in the eyes. Bardock grunted and walked out the room. Goku looked over at his mother.

"How could you sit there and let him do to this to your only birth child?" Goku asked angrily. Catilla just looked at the ground. "Why would you even bring him here if you knew shit like this was going to happen? You're supposed to be his mother. Your job is to protect him from people like my father, Yamacha, and ChiChi. I'm so disappointed in you. I thought at least you would help him." He said softly. An officer came in and released Vegeta from the handcuffs and table. Vegeta fell side ways out of the chair and on to the floor unconscious.

Bulma strode down the hallway angrily until she saw a group of people standing by the teacher's conference room. She quickly jogged over to see what was going on. She nearly fainted as she saw Goku carrying a blood covered unconscious Vegeta in his arms. Vegeta was just laying there limp. He looked horrible. He almost looked…she choked on a sob.

"Oh my Kami Goku! What happened to him?" she asked running up to the tall boy. Goku just shook his head. Bulma looked over at her parents who were talking to Bardock and what was that he was wiping of his hands? Blood? 'Vegeta's blood?' she thought.

"Bulma don't worry about it I'll take care of him." Goku whispered and walked down the hall towards the student parking lot.

"Goku I'll be right there in a second." She called after him. She turned around and marched right to where her parents and Goku's dad and step-mother now stood.

"Bulma darling are you ready?" he father asked extending a hand towards her. She smacked it away angrily.

"How dare you beat him like some runaway sayain slave." She hissed at Bardock. He looked at her and frowned.

"Bulma you don't understand his kind. They are dangerous." He said softly.

"His kind? He is not some fucking animal with rabies. He eats, sleeps, and shits just like the rest of us. He is no different from any of us." She screeched loudly.

"Young lady mind your manners when talking to adults." Her father said threateningly. Bulma glared evilly at her father. He swallowed but stood his ground. She turned her gaze back to Bardock then to Catilla.

"What kind of pathetic mother are you?" she asked. Catilla stared down at the ground her face burning. "And you Bardock. I swear before Kami that if you ever hit Vegeta again I will personally kill you my damn self." She growled. Bulma's mother gasped and before Bulma could think twice her father slapped her across her face. Bulma's hair flew wildly about her face, but she didn't even scream, cry, or touch the red spot on the cheek that had just been hit. Her eyes darkened with rage as she stared at her father. Dr. Briefs looked at his hand in disbelief. He could not believe he actually struck his own daughter. Bulma pierced her lips together and then spit the blood that was in her mouth at her father and stalked off towards the student parking lot.

**Later on that evening**

Bulma had helped Goku get Vegeta cleaned up and settled into bed. He was still unconscious but they knew that eventually he would pull through with a major headache.

"I would have never guessed that Vegeta was getting tortured at home too." Bulma said staring sadly at the young man she had secretly grown to love.

"I have never seen this side of my father or our friends before. I didn't know people could live with so much hate." Goku said lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Bulma looked around Vegeta's odd room. She had been to Goku's house a million times and never noticed the ugly hallway with the hidden room to it. This room was down right hideous, but it seemed Vegeta had tried his best to spiff it up. Bulma sighed deeply. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Goku…let's take Vegeta away from East City." Bulma said smiling for the first time all day. Goku sat up and looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked interested. Bulma licked her lips and came closer to Goku.

"I mean let's runaway from here. We could finish school under alias names and whenever Vegeta graduates he can be free from the people here and your father." She said happily. Goku thought for a second.

"That's a great idea. But don't you think it would be to suspicious if all three of us disappear?" he asked. Bulma shook her head.

"If you stay they'll ask too many questions and you might crumble. Not to be mean Goku…but you suck under pressure." Bulma giggled as Goku blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay you're on. After Vegeta gets well we'll come up with the final plan then." Goku said excitedly. He wasn't usually the one to head towards trouble but if it meant saving the life of his only brother then he would do it any day. Bulma squealed excitedly and kissed Goku on the cheek. A knock brought them slamming back to reality.

"Bulma your parents are here waiting for you." Catilla whispered not making eye contact with any of the teens.

"Thank you Mrs. Son. I'll call you later Goku." She said walking past Catilla quickly.

"Mom don't you want to see how he's doing?" Goku asked stand on his feet now. She slowly shook her head.

"He'll never forgive me, Goku. I just sat there and let Bardock beat the living day lights out my son. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes pleading for me to do something. And you know what I did…nothing. I didn't do shit. And now look at him." She said fresh new tears stinging her eyes. Goku didn't say anything; he also just stared at Vegeta's sleeping form.

"I think I'm going to stay down here tonight. Just in case he wakes up. I'm going to get my sleeping bag. Watch him for me please. Make sure my father stays away from here." He stated with no emotions and walked out the door. Catilla came and stood over her son.

"Your father would kill me if he ever found out about this. I'm so sorry I let you down Junior." She whispered letting her tears fall freely.

So what did ya'll think? I know it seems depressing right now but I promise the light will shine on it soon enough. Well tell me what you think…and this is Vegeta's last beating for a while!


	5. The Plan

The Difference between Me and You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Goku came back downstairs just in time to see his father return from outside. He paused at the bottom step and stared blankly at his father.

"Goku, I'm sorry you had to see that today, son." Bardock said never moving from in front of the door. "Where are you going?" Goku looked down at his sleeping bag and pillow.

"I'm sleeping in Vegeta's room tonight." He replied searching his father's face.

"I don't fucking think so. You are not to go near him. Do you understand me?" his father yelled advancing towards his son. Goku swallowed a lump in his throat but he stood his ground.

"Dad, I have to make sure he is alright." Goku said calmly.

"Do you want a piece of what he just got, Goku?" Bardock asked menacingly. Just as Bardock brought his hand back and Goku shut his eyes tightly waiting for the sting, Catilla came from down the dark little hall and stared at the scene before her.

"Bardock, stop it. Just…stop it." She said tiredly. "Come to bed. I think that you need to rest." Bardock slowly lowered his hand and stormed up the stairs past his son. Catilla also walked past Goku without saying a word.

Goku made his self comfortable on Vegeta's bedroom floor. His carpet wasn't soft and plush like the rest of the house; it was kind of rough and hard. Sleep wasn't going to come easy to the teenaged boy tonight. Today's events just kept replaying their selves in his head. Vegeta had looked so helpless and it angered him to his bones to watch Vegeta be humiliated in that manner. He knew Vegeta was a strong person; mind and body, but to watch him so brutalized and weak was unbearable. Goku sighed and rolled over in his sleeping bag. He heard his phone vibrating on the floor. He had put it on silent so he wouldn't wake Vegeta. He looked at the small screen that read ChiChi and rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He did not feel like talking to her of all people but he knew that if he didn't answer his phone she would keep calling; eventually calling the house phone and waking up his parents.

"Goku, please, I need to talk to you." ChiChi pleaded through sobs on the other line.

"Unless you're going to come clean and apologize about what you did today; we have nothing to say." He replied tiredly.

"I'm not going to apologize for anything." She spat. "I taught them a lesson. I warned her. I will not let my best friend become contaminated by that filth. She's wrong about that sayain."

"Good bye, ChiChi" Goku said as he pressed the red end button on his cell phone.

Vegeta woke up the next morning but he couldn't open his eyes or remember what had happened yesterday. To top it of he had a headache straight from hell.

"Kami, I'm blind." He mumbled through swollen lips.

"Hey, Vegeta! You're awake." Goku said cheerfully.

"Kakarot? What the hell I going on?" Vegeta asked still unable to open his eyes.

"Wow, Vegeta, you don't remember?" Goku asked. Vegeta frowned.

"If I remembered, baka, I wouldn't be asking you!" he all but yelled.

"Let's just say, you had a major run in with my father this time." Goku said softly. Vegeta groaned as he suddenly remembered what happened, everything flashed through his mind's eye.

A knock filled Vegeta's silent room. Goku untangled his self from his sleeping bag and answered the door.

"Good morning, Goku." Bulma said softly as she walked into Vegeta's room. "Monica let me in." Goku nodded his head and quickly shut the door.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well, I said fuck it today." She said walking to go sit on the edge of his bed. "Plus I had to see how you were doing." Vegeta gave her a weak lopsided smirk.

"Oh yeah, I have something to bring down your swelling." She said pulling out a clear pouch with some brown things in it. She pulled out a small brown bean. "Here, eat this." Vegeta looked at the small bean curiously and popped it in his mouth.

"This bean taste like shit. What is it?" He complained almost gagging. Bulma giggled.

"It's a senzu bean. My father grows them in our laboratory greenhouse. I don't know where he got the seeds from exactly but they are supposed to restore your health, give you energy, and heal." Bulma said proudly. "I'm not even sure if they work though. We've never tested them before."

"So you're using me as your personal guinea pig." He asked amused. Bulma shrugged and smiled.

Five minutes passed and his face was no longer swollen and puffy. His eyes and lips had returned to normal. All he had now was some little bruises here and there plus he felt renewed and energized. He had never felt better. Bulma gave Vegeta her compact mirror to examine his self in.

"Bulma that nasty little bean is like magic!" Vegeta exclaimed still checking his self over in the mirror. "All you need to do now is event some stuff to hide bruises." Bulma laughed.

"It's already been invented." Vegeta looked at her quizzically. "It's called make up." She laughed some more. Vegeta just smirked.

"Hey, I'm going to go get dressed and head for school." Goku said out of no where. The other two teens had forgotten he was even in the room. "It'll look obvious if all three of us are absent from school." Vegeta nodded his head in agreement.

"Goku don't forget to come straight home so we can come up with our plan." Bulma reminded as Goku began to leave.

"Ok. Oh, Bulma, make sure you're gone before my dad get's home if I'm not back yet." He said and vanished through the door. Vegeta sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up slowly.

"Damn it." He growled as he looked down at the clothes he had on from yesterday and frowned. He stretched; it was amazing how he didn't feel any pain or anything. Earlier he had felt like he was run over by a freight train. He picked up his shower bag and started heading for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked walking quickly towards Vegeta. He looked at her and smirked.

"To take a shower. Do you care to join me?" he asked lowering his voice and staring her straight in the eyes. She blushed.

"Uh…no thanks. I'll just wait for you in your room." She replied lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Alright, suit your self." He said still smirking and walked out the door.

Vegeta looked at his face more closely in the bathroom mirror. He was surprised that he could recognize himself even if all the swelling had went down. Both his eyes were black and he had bruises all over his face. That little compact mirror fooled him. 'What the hell is wrong with every one is this Kami forsaken city? I never did anything to anybody.' he thought shaking his head and looking away from the mirror. He turned the shower on, stripped off all his clothes and climbed into the hot water. Vegeta put his head under the stream of steaming water and let the pressure massage his body. For the first time since he had gotten to West City he let his tears fall and mix with the water as they flowed down the drain. He was glad that Bulma couldn't see him like this.

As Goku walked through the halls of school he could hear people whispering and talking about what had happened the day before. Kids stared at him as he passed by.

"Hey Goku!" Krillin called out to him as he entered the classroom. Goku ignored his former best friend and sat down in a desk at the front of the class. Krillin came and sat next to him.

"Krillin, I thought I made it clear that I don't want to associate myself with you." Goku said staring at the blank chalk board.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking about what you said about helping Bulma and Vegeta. I would like to help." He said looking down at the desk.

"And what changed your mind? Overnight at that." Goku asked. He looked over at Krillin to see if he was being sincere or not.

"Well, I was never the type of person to be hateful. It's not in my character. Plus Vegeta has never done anything to me. So I figured if you and Bulma see that he is a good person and you're my best friend. I would like to get to know him. No more giving him hard times." He confessed. "Anything I can do, I'll be happy to do it." Goku didn't say a word. He just nodded and waited for class to begin.

"I'm going to get back my Goku, Juu." ChiChi said as she watched the young man from the back of the class.

"And how do you plan on doing that. He acts like you don't even exist." Juu said looking over at Krillin; who had a content smile on his face. "I wonder what they were talking about."

"You'll see my friend. You shall see. Nobody messes with ChiChi Mau." She said smirking evilly.

Bulma had finished making Vegeta's bed about five minutes ago and she was now lying across it staring at the ceiling. She had been daydreaming about what she and her sexy sayain friend could have been doing in that very bed right then. 'I'm such a naughty girl!' Bulma thought as she smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Vegeta asked walking through the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quietly shut the door. Bulma looked over in his direction and blushed. He had a six pack out of this world. They weren't all chiseled like a body builder, but they were just perfect for him. How could an eighteen year old have a body so built? He slowly let the towel fall from around his waist as he smirked at her shocked reaction.

"Vegeta!" she gasped quickly closing her eyes. Vegeta chuckled.

"Calm down, woman. I have on some basketball shorts." He said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh…I thought you were…never mind." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Nah, you're not ready for what I have to offer." He said arrogantly, turning his back on her to look for a wife beater. 'Even his back has muscles.' She thought feeling her face growing hot again as he bent over. Bulma liked her dry lips. Nobody ever made her feel the things that she felt when she was around Vegeta; which was one of the main reasons she was still a virgin. He's muscles flexed and relaxed as he slipped the tight fitting undershirt over his body. This boy was testing her will power. Vegeta smirked at her again.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Vegeta asked coming to lie on the bed next to her; putting his arm around her to bring her closer.

"I'm fine." She said sitting up to look at him. "Vegeta, Goku and I came up with an idea yesterday." She looked away to avoid his intense stare.

"And what would that be?" he asked, sitting up him self.

"We want you to run away from West City." She said quietly.

"Runaway?" he scoffed leaning back on one of his pillows.

"Yeah, you, me, and Goku." She replied looking at Vegeta with glowing eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "So, what do you say?"

"I say… that's a bad idea." He stated blandly. She was shocked. She thought that he would jump for joy at a chance to get out of there.

"What?" she asked a little aggravated. "I thought you would kill to get out of here."

"I would. But running away isn't going to solve anything. I think it would make things worse. I'm going to show these hateful people that I'm not afraid or weak." He stated.

"But…" she began but was cut off.

"My father wouldn't run. And neither will I." he said cutting her off. "Bulma I appreciate everything you're doing and trying to do for me…but I can handle it."

"Handle it?" Bulma yelled angrily. "Get beat to a pulp everyday is not what I would call handling it Vegeta. He could have killed you."

"But he didn't." he stated calmly. He looked over at Bulma; who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Vegeta things are just going to get worse for you if you stay here." She said letting her tears fall. Vegeta gently grabbed Bulma pulled her into a hug.

"If things get to the point where I have no control over what's going on…then I'll run. But right now, with all these accusations, just isn't a good time." He said stroking her hair. She wiggled out of the hug and stared into his deep black eyes.

"We'll run." She corrected him and kissed him softly on his lips.

ChiChi walked seething down the hall. How dare Goku pick filth over their relationship. She had tried to talking to him all day, but he had made it a mission to avoid her. She had even tried waiting by his locker, but he never showed up. Earlier in the day she had seen him chatting with Krillin after a class and Krillin was just who she was looking for now. She found him in the courtyard hugged up with Juu on a bench.

"Krillin, can I talk to you for a second?" ChiChi asked. Krillin looked at Juu oddly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll call you later, Krillin." Juu said as she kissed him and waved to ChiChi. ChiChi waited till their friend walked through the double doors that lead to school before she spoke.

"Okay Krillin. Spill." ChiChi demanded. Krillin looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"If you wan to talk to Goku do it yourself." He said hopping of the bench and walking around her. "I had a hard enough time trying to get him to say to words to me."

"I just need to know if he said anything about me." ChiChi said softly. Krillin sighed and walked back towards her.

"Chi, maybe you went to far yesterday." Krillin stated and walked off towards his car. ChiChi frowned to herself as she walked to her own car.

"This isn't over yet." She said out loud to her self as she climbed in the driver's seat. "I'm going to get rid of that monkey, and get boyfriend and best friend back."

Vegeta and Bulma had dozed off cuddled up together when he heard the front door slam. He looked over at the clock. It was already 4:30 p.m.

"Shit. Bulma, you have to leave now." Vegeta whispered loudly shaking her sleeping form awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking in her surroundings.

"Bardock is home early." He said staring at the door nervously. "If he finds you here…"

"Okay, just calm down. Lift me up so I can climb out your window." She said running over to his small high window. Vegeta rushed over to her as he listened intently for any signs of his step father coming down the hall.

"Hurry." He whispered, gently grabbing her by her waist and lifting her up with ease. She swiftly climbed out the window.

"Take care." She whispered back to him, but she received no answer as she heard Bardock storm into Vegeta's room. She crouched silently below his window and listened closely trying to hear what was going on inside.

"So, you sorry sack of shit…you recover pretty fast." Bardock growled from the doorway. He had had a bad day at work. Ever since his other senior partners had found out that the sayain that had raped the Briefs' daughter was his step son, they had started singling him out and he feared that he was going to face a possible demotion. Vegeta didn't say a word; he just stood by the window trying to look unnerved. "You ruined my life the day I found out that you even existed. Then I was forced to bring you into my home." He spat disgustedly. Bardock marched over to Vegeta and grabbed him by the throat. "So you like to force sexual actions upon people do you?" he asked with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"What…are…you…" Vegeta gasped; struggling to get air into his lungs.

"Don't question me boy. Do you want to see how poor Bulma felt yesterday?" he asked as he grabbed all that made Vegeta a man. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and pain. Bulma clasped her hand over her mouth; if what she just heard was correct, then Bardock was going to…

"Oh Kami no." she whispered horrified. She stood up just enough to look down upon the scene before her. Bardock had flipped Vegeta around so that his face was against the wall. He let go of his neck to grab his arms and pin them behind his back tightly. Vegeta was mortified. This was not about to happen to him. He tried to fight back, but Bardock would just slam his head hard against the wall. Bulma looked away from the window and looked around the yard for something; anything. She was not going to sit there and let Vegeta be violated like that. Then she spotted it; an out of place brick surrounding some roses. She ran over and dislodged it quickly. She sprinted back to the window in time to see Bardock unzipping the fly on his trousers.

"I bet you won't touch her or any of our girls again." He said as he was about to degrade, molest, and abuse Vegeta in the worse way possible. Vegeta stood there praying to die, when he heard someone scream.

"Stop it, you disgusting bastard!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta and Bardock looked up at the open window right above them. Bardock quickly backed away from Vegeta and stared at Bulma in shock. She frowned and aimed the brick right for his forehead.

"Bulma you don't…" he started.

"Shut the hell up." She yelled and threw the brick with all her might hoping her aim was on point. The teens heard a sickening crack as the brick collided with Bardock's head and he fell back unconscious. Vegeta looked up at her then over at Bardock's still form. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Bulma had already climbed through the window and dropped gracefully to the floor. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, but he stood there stiffly.

"Vegeta?" she asked releasing him and trying to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Let's go." He said walking quickly past Bardock. He collected some things, grabbed Bulma's hand and ran out that house hoping never to return.

Well there's chapter 5. This chapter is brand new…well not really I wrote it two years ago. But it's now ready to be read by all. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as possible!


	6. Arguments

The Difference between Me and You

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Thanks to all that read and review my story!**

Goku pulled into the driveway just in time to see Bulma and Vegeta burst through the front door. He quickly hopped out of his car and ran after them.

"Hey guys what's up?" He yelled at them as they made it to Bulma's custom pink Mercedes drop top.

"Goku we can't talk here. Call my cell phone in an hour." Bulma said quickly as she jumped over the door and into her seat. Goku looked over at the blood dripping down Vegeta's face confused. Vegeta didn't say a word or even look over in his direction; he just threw a bag in the car and hopped in the passenger seat. "But wait…"Goku called out as Vegeta signaled for Bulma to go. She looked back at Goku and mouthed the words 'call me' before she sped off.

Goku slowly walked up to the front door when his maid Monica ran out the door crying.

"Master Goku!" she cried, "Your father is hurt badly. We have called the authorities and EMS." Goku looked at the young maid oddly. He was so confused. Why had Vegeta and Bulma run out like that?

"Where is he?" he asked; walking quickly into the house. Monica was right on his heels.

"I found him in Madame Catilla's son's room." She said following Goku. The sight that Goku walked in on was horrid. His father lay still and pale with blood all over his face and floor. Goku couldn't move.

"D-did you check to see if he was…was…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. His father looked dead. He slowly walked closer.

"I was too afraid to go any closer." The maid cried softly. Goku kneeled next to his father and put his two fingers under his neck to try and find a pulse. He sighed in relief. His father was alive. His forehead was split open and he had lost a surprising amount of blood, but he was alive. 'Thank Kami' he thought.

"Master Goku the paramedics are here." Another maid said never stepping into the room. "And the cops would like to ask you some questions." Goku just nodded and stood up as the paramedics came and began working quickly on his father.

Vegeta and Bulma sat parked in the back of the school. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the left the Son residence.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked looking at the cut on Vegeta's head near his temple. It had stopped bleeding a couple of minutes before. Vegeta didn't answer. Bulma sighed exasperated. "Are you going to talk to me?" Vegeta looked down at his hands; which to his surprise were shaking. Bulma also looked down and noticed this. She reached over and grabbed his hands into her own. He stiffened.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. He drew in a deep breath and let it out. Bulma just watched him. She could tell that he was petrified by what had happened but you couldn't tell by just looking at him.

"It was no problem, Vegeta. I told you I would always be here for you." She said still trying to get him to make eye contact, but he wouldn't.

"He grabbed me, Bulma. I never felt so fucking violated in my whole damn life. " He spat. "I was so relieved to hear you voice and to see your face. Why didn't you leave?" He asked finally looking into her eyes with his dull dark ones. Bulma bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears. His eyes used to sparkle with mystery and energy; now they were dull and almost lifeless. She had never seen someone so broken in her whole life.

"I wasn't sure if he was going to try and hurt you again. If he was, I was not going to walk away and let that happen to you. But, I didn't know he was going to try to..." She said trailing off disgustedly. Vegeta swallowed another lump in his throat.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He asked changing the subject. If he thought anymore about what had just happened; he knew he would slowly start to go insane.

"Of course I'm sure, Vegeta." She said, shocked that he would even ask her that. He gave her a small smirk and entangled their fingers together. She smiled at him.

"So, what's our plan now?" he asked looking out the window as the sun started to set.

Goku walked out of Vegeta's room in a daze. What the hell was going on? He looked towards the front door to see Yamcha's dad consoling his mother.

"Good evening, son." Sergeant Yamanashi said. Goku's mother looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"What happened? Who did this, Goku?" she asked frantically looking down the hall as the paramedics brought her husband out the room on a stretcher and wheeled him through the door.

"I-I think it was Vegeta." He said quietly. Catilla's eyes widened.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well he was found in Vegeta's room." He said angrily. "And I saw him running out the house."

"So, why would this boy try and harm your father?" Sergeant Yamanashi asked. Catilla and Goku just looked at each other. They knew every reason why Vegeta would want to kill Bardock.

"I don't know." Goku lied. Catilla sadly shook her head.

"Is there something wrong Catilla?" Sergeant Yamanashi asked. She shook her head again all the while staring at Goku. He looked down in shame and walked out the door to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Bulma's cell phone started ringing and they both just stared at it. Just as the tune was about to end she finally answered.

"Hello?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her and mouthed 'Who is it?' She mouthed back 'Goku'. He nodded and looked back out the window.

"What the hell did ya'll do to my father?" Goku yelled angrily on the other end. He was standing in the Emergency waiting room.

"He got what he deserved, Goku." Bulma replied getting angry herself.

"What he deserved? He almost died of blood loss." He yelled even louder. A nurse at the front desk shot him an angry glare.

"Goku, stop yelling at me damn it. You don't know what he did. He tried to…" she began but Vegeta quickly looked at her and pleaded with his eyes for her not to tell.

"He tried to do what, Bulma?" Goku asked impatiently.

"I-I can't say." She said quickly. "But it was bad."

"That's not a good enough reason to try and kill my father. I talked to the police Bulma." He said quietly.

"You did what?" she screeched. "Goku how could you? What did you say?" Goku paused for a moment.

"They asked me why Vegeta would try and harm my father. I told them I didn't know." He answered.

"Goku! You know damn well why Vegeta would have wanted to kill Bardock!" she screamed. "And for your information I threw the fucking brick; not Vegeta."

Goku stood there stunned. Why would Bulma try and hurt his father? Had she lost her mind trying to save this guy she just met?

"Bulma, you got to come back. I told the police Vegeta did it and they are going to start looking for him soon. Yamcha's father is on the case. They want to consider this attempted murder."

"You're kidding me. It was more like self defense. Goku you have to try and clear this up as much as you can." Bulma pleaded. "We really need to get him out of here a sap." Goku hesitated as he watched his mother talk to the doctors.

"I don't think I can." He said softly. This was too much drama for him. He wanted to help Vegeta; he really did. But he had tried to kill his father and had Bulma taking the wrap for him. Well that's what it looked like. They had basically left him bleeding to death. Bulma sat on the other line speechless.

"Goku, you can't pull this bull shit again. We need your help. You said you would help us." She said weakly.

"I suggest you give up on him, Bulma. Our lives were good until he came into them. Just turn him in and go on about your life." He said. "It's over for Vegeta once they catch him."

"Goku, please, you're just angry right now. We didn't try to kill your father. It was for self defense, please believe me. You don't know what happened." She said trying to hold her voice steady. Vegeta looked at her curiously.

"What's going on?" he whispered. Bulma held up a finger to signal him to hold on a minute.

"Bulma, I can't handle this." Goku admitted. "I want to help. But…" he trailed off.

"Goku can you meet us behind the school?" she asked. He sighed on the other end. What was he getting his self into?

"Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." He said and hung up. Vegeta looked at Bulma as she removed the phone from her ear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta, we have to tell Goku the whole story…otherwise we'll lose his support." She said leaning the driver's seat all the way back. She massaged her temples.

"I'm not telling Kakarot shit. It's none of his damn business." He growled.

"Vegeta, he's the only one we have left on our side." She explained.

"Look woman, what happened in that room stays in that room." He said angrily. Bulma opened her mouth to say something but Vegeta gave her a death glare. "I don't even want to talk about what happened today ever again." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta if we lose Goku; then we lose our chance for a clean escape. He knows everything and could very well rat us out." Vegeta frowned. "Plus he thinks we tried to kill Bardock on purpose."

"I don't give a damn. We don't need him if he thinks I would really try and kill his bastard of a father." He huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Stop being so damn prideful, don't you see that if they catch you, you'll be rotting in a jail cell just like your father?" She said angrily and then clasped her hand over her mouth as Vegeta's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"How dare you talk about my father? You don't even know him or me as a matter of fact. What little pride I do have left is what is keeping me from going insane." He said with his eyes still narrowed and full of fire. He thought Bulma would have understood that.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your father." She apologized. Vegeta didn't say a word he just glared straight ahead.

"Whatever." Was all he said as Goku's BMW pulled into the parking lot.

Catilla sat next to her husband's bed watching him sleep. They had stapled his wound together with about twenty staples. He had lost a sufficient amount of blood but they said that he didn't require a blood transfusion. All he had really was just an enormous gash but the doctors wanted to keep him over night for observation. Catilla sighed as she got up and walked over to the window. It was nightfall now and she could see the stars clearly. She remembered when Vegeta was a little boy he would love to lie in the backyard and star gaze with her and his father. Vegeta. Did he really try and kill her husband. If so, she knew he had every reason too, but why now? Bardock had stopped beating him since that day in the school, so what could have finally set son off? She needed to be there for him, but he didn't trust her at all. Plus Bardock would…she didn't want to think what her husband would do if she tried to stick up for her son. She had become afraid of her husband ever since she had told him about Vegeta.

Goku climbed out of his car and walked slowly over to Bulma's. She put the top up on it so it was no longer a convertible for the time being. He knocked on the glass on Vegeta's side. He opened the door and let him climb into the backseat. He rested his back on the window behind Bulma and let his legs stretch across the seat because that was the only way he would fit and be comfortable. No one said a word for what seemed like forever.

"Kakarot, why the hell would you think I would try and kill your father in a house full of hired help and leave him there?" Vegeta asked breaking the stiff silence. Goku shifted in the back seat shaking the car.

"Well Vegeta, let's see. You had every reason why you would want too. Oh yeah, he was found unconscious in your room with a bloody brick lying next to him and then there was the way you and Bulma flew out the house and dipped." He said with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"You don't have to be a smart ass about it Goku." Bulma said looking in her rearview mirror at her upset friend.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being a little upset." He grumbled. "Are ya'll ready to tell me what really happened then?" Bulma looked at Vegeta who frowned so hard it looked like it hurt. Bulma gently touched his arm and once again he stiffened and this time he pulled away. Bulma drew back her hand.

"Look the truth is…your dad is a fucking asshole." Vegeta said pissed. Goku scoffed in the seat behind him.

"Fuck you Vegeta. You made him this way." Goku said angrily. "If you never came here everything would have been fine. I would still have ChiChi, My dad wouldn't be in the hospital with staples in his head and Bulma wouldn't have to throw her life away to save your ass." Vegeta opened his door and pulled Goku roughly from out the backseat.

"You listen here you piece of shit," Vegeta said through clenched teeth; pulling Goku's face level with his. "I didn't hit your sorry excuse of a father with that damn brick; because if I did, you and your sorry ass step mother would be planning a fucking funeral right now. So if you're going to help us then do so. If not, then take your sorry trader ass back home." He roughly pushed Goku to the ground and walked off.

ChiChi sat in her room trying to come up with a plan that would help get her boyfriend back. She would have to work on getting Bulma back later. Goku was way easier to manipulate. But how in Kami's name was she going to get him to talk to her? 'Think Chi. Think.' She thought as she lightly tapped her finger against her temple. Then it hit her. She would go over and talk to his parents. They would surely help her get Goku to take her back. His family loved her. She smirked and then laughed out loud. She was brilliant.

Goku stood up and dusted his butt off. Vegeta was shorter and had a smaller build than him, but he was strong as hell.

"Are you okay Goku?" Bulma asked lending out her hand. He took it and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I had such an attitude." He said looking towards the direction Vegeta wondered off to.

"No problem." She said softly looking at the ground. Goku looked over at her.

"Something really bad happened today didn't it?" he asked. She sniffed and nodded her head. "Well I'll respect Vegeta's wishes. I won't ask about it again." She smiled gratefully and hugged her friend.

"Things are going to get worse for him. Please say you'll still help us?" she asked. Goku wrapped his arms around Bulma's small shoulders and smiled.

"Okay." He said enthusiastically. "I'll help. But what can I do?" She stepped out the hug and sat on the hood of her car.

"First of all, you got to stay here and no more talking to the police; if they ask questions just say you don't know anything and act like you don't really care. They should stop bugging you if show that you don't intend on cooperating." Goku nodded. It sounded good enough.

"So exactly why do I have to stay here?" Goku asked.

"Because, we need a contact here in West City to let us know what exactly is going on and being said." She said laughing at him as he playfully pouted out his bottom lip.

"Bulma, what exactly does Vegeta mean to you. I'm mean you are putting your whole future at risk for him." She blushed and giggled like a little girl.

"To tell you the truth Goku…I'm in love with him. I know that sounds stupid seeing that we barely know each other but…I am. I really am." She smiled at her friend who in turn smiled back.

"It's not stupid at all. Does he know?" he asked.

"I know now." He said softly coming out of no where. Goku and Bulma looked behind them. Goku started laughing as Bulma started to blush profusely.

"H-how long were you standing behind us?" she asked dumbly. She wasn't ready to reveal here true feelings to Vegeta just yet.

"Long enough." He said walking over to her. "So Kakarot you're going to help us?" he asked smirking at his step brother. Goku smiled and nodded.

"Where are ya'll going to stay tonight? Or are ya'll going to head out?" Goku asked kicking at a little pebble he found. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. They didn't even think about that.

"I have no clue." Bulma said dumbfounded.

"We can't stay in West City though." Vegeta said now staring at the moon. It wasn't quite full yet but for some reason the moon had always mesmerized him. Especially a full one; it was like the moon had some type of powerful hold on him. It made him feel empowered.

"Hello Earth to Vegeta." Bulma laughed as she waved her hand in front of his face. Vegeta blinked twice and stared at her.

"Stop being ridiculous, women." Vegeta smirked grabbing her hand. "How long is your father going to be staying in the hospital?" Goku scratched his head.

"I think they are just going to hold him over night. Why?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could stay in my room. Then we could leave right before the sun rose. Plus I want to pack some more stuff. Matter of fact, women, I think you should stay at your house tonight and get some things together also."

"But, I want to stay with you tonight." She pouted. Vegeta smirked.

"You'll have plenty of nights to spend with me." He said gently touching her cheek. Goku cleared his throat; he hated being in uncomfortable situations like this. It made him think of ChiChi.

"Oh sorry Goku. Well it's getting late. I'll head to my house and I guess you can ride home with Goku, Vegeta." The two young men nodded and said their good-byes.

Bulma walked in to her house a little after 9:30 p.m. She was so emotionally tired. Her brain felt like it would fizzle out at any minute. She switched on the foyer light and was greeted with an always crying mother and a furious father. Bulma rolled her eyes and tried to walk past them but they stood in her way.

"Where the hell have you been, Bulma?" her father asked angrily.

"In my skin." She mumbled. Her father's eyes widen and his face turned red.

"Did you not here about Mr. Son? That sayain monkey is running around trying to commit murders now, and here you are gallivanting around at night. You are not to leave this house again." He yelled.

"I will do as I please. And you don't even know the whole story. West City is just full of gossip folks. Nobody wants to hear his side of the story." She yelled back. Bulma's mother whimpered. Her daughter glared at her.

"The school called Bulma. The said you weren't in any of your classes today. Where were you?" her mother asked still whimpering.

"I was at the mall mother." She lied and tried to walk past her parents again but this time her father grabbed her arm and slapped her to the ground.

"Don't lie to us you little bitch." He spat yanking her up. Angry tears stung Bulma's eye. This was the second time in her life that her father had struck her.

"Fuck you!" she growled and ran out the door. Her mother looked at her husband and ran to the door.

"Bulma! Please don't go!" she yelled out to screeching tires. Her mother angrily shut the door and marched up to her husband. "How dare you lay your hands on my daughter like that?"

"Your daughter is running around town with that boy. She's embarrassing our name and could get hurt. " He yelled back at his wife. Bunny shook her head and ran to their bedroom crying.

Bulma drove around aimlessly. She couldn't wait to get out of this shitty city. Her whole life she had always wanted to get away and now she had her chance. She never enjoyed the fame and all the publicity of being Dr. Briefs' daughter. She only tolerated it. Now she had a chance to be normal and find real happiness instead of artificial joy. She had walked around her whole life like a stepford daughter; programmed. She pulled over to the side of the road and dialed Goku.

"Goku speaking." He said cheerfully on the other line. Bulma drew in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Goku is your mother home?" she asked, praying that Goku didn't notice the shakiness in voice. But this prayer went unheard.

"No, she's staying the night at the hospital tonight. Bulma what's wrong?" She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She broke down.

"Goku, do you mind if I come over tonight?"

"No. No problem come on over. I'll see you when you get here." He said and hung up.

Bulma pulled up in front of Goku's house, turned off her ignition, and just sat there. She could not believe that her dad had struck her again. She pulled down her sun visor so she could look at her cheek in the mirror. The tiny lights blinded her for a second and low and behold she saw what she was looking for. A blue and black bruise was forming across her lightly tanned cheek.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breath. She sighed, closed her visor, and waited a second for her eyes to adjust back to the darkness. She slowly climbed out of her car and was greeted by two pair of intense midnight black eyes.

"Vegeta," she said startled, "you scared the shit out of me." She giggled nervously.

"Kakarot said that you were on your way and that you sound upset." He replied narrowing his eyes as he gently touched her bruised cheek. She sucked in air through her teeth as his fingers gently brushed the tender area. "Who did this?" He asked crossing his arms over his bare chest. All he had on were some black basketball shorts and some white ankle socks. Bulma stared at his muscular body before replied.

"It was my dad. He got mad at me for coming home so late." She half lied. Vegeta pulled his hand back and frowned. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore, okay? Let's just go inside and get some rest." He just nodded and led the way inside the house.

"Damn Bulma, are you okay?" Goku asked giving his friend a hug. She smiled and gently hugged him back.

"I'm alright. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Goku." She said pulling away from him.

"No problem, Blue eyes." He smiled. Bulma giggled. Goku hadn't called her that since they were little because ChiChi always got jealous. Vegeta clasped Bulma's hand with his and gave Goku a nod. Goku returned it with a smile and began messing with the security system.

"Are you sure that you're alright, woman?" Vegeta asked as he softly closed the door. Bulma stood by his bed and nodded. They stood there quietly for a couple of seconds. Vegeta watched Bulma look over at his bed. "I can sleep on the floor if you'd like." He said waiting for her to answer.

"No, it's fine. You can lay with me. I don't mind." She replied softly. 'Control yourself. You don't want to do anything you might regret…but then again what if I do want to and don't regret it. Will he?' she thought fighting with her self. Vegeta chuckled. The poor girl looked like she was beating herself up over her decision.

"Are sure? I really don't care if I have to sleep on the floor." He said smirking at her.

"No. I mean yeah. Yes…yes I'm sure." She said blushing. "Vegeta may I have a shirt or something to sleep in?" she asked looking down at her blue jean shorts, pink t-shirt, and pink flip-flops. He walked over to one of his suitcases, pulled out a white shirt and tossed it at her.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the shirt out of the air. She started to unbuckle her shorts when she noticed Vegeta watching her every move. "Hey, turn around mister."

"Why?" he asked confused. Bulma looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because I said so." She said getting slightly nervous. "Now turn around." Vegeta rolled his eyes and mumbled something about her being childish. She quickly undressed and hopped under the covers.

"Okay." She chirped happily. Vegeta turned around and frowned.

"Chibi gaki." He muttered as he walked over to switch off the lights. He then climbed into bed next to her.

"What was that you had said?" Bulma asked. It had sounded like he was speaking in a different language. She turned on her side so that their foreheads were touching.

"Nothing." He huffed. Bulma looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. His whole mood had changed out of the blue. He took his time to answer. "Vegeta?"

"Why did you look so nervous when I asked you why I couldn't watch you undress?" he asked now looking into her blue eyes.

"So you're upset because I wouldn't let you watch me undress and see my body?" she asked getting upset her self.

"No I'm upset because you looked nervous like I was going to try and do something. And besides you've seen my body. Why can't I admire yours?" he asked. She blinked twice. She couldn't believe they were arguing about this.

"Look, Vegeta, I'm saving my body for my husband or that person that I think is 'the one'. Who ever comes first and not until then." She stated.

"I'll respect that from now on." He said blandly. His eyes, if it were possible, seemed like that had gotten darker even with the moonlight reflecting in them.

"Vegeta you chose to let me see your body. I never asked you to. Plus I've only seen your upper body, it was nothing serious. Aren't you saving your self?" she asked. Vegeta's jaw clenched and he didn't say a word for a while.

"Yeah, that's it." he replied sarcastically as he flipped over so that his back was facing her. Bulma sighed and rolled to her back. Why in Kami's name did everyone feel like arguing with her tonight?

"Why is this so important to you? Surely you weren't expecting us to have sex were you?" she asked frowning. Vegeta's body tensed he was so pissed. He sat up and glared at her.

"Is that what you think I want?" he growled at her. She glared back at him frowning.

"That's what it seems like." She said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset." Vegeta's anger rose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his self. It helped a little bit.

"All I wanted to do was admire all of you because I think that you are a beautiful person inside and out. Sex with you never crossed my mind tonight. You should know I would never do anything you didn't want me to. And you claim you love me. You don't even trust me." He said more hurt than angry. He grabbed a pillow, the top cover off the bed, and made himself as comfortable as he could on the floor.

How could she have gotten mad; when all she thought about was having sex with him. She truly felt bad. She leaned over the bed to look at him. He was lying on his stomach with his eyes shut tight.

"Vegeta, I do love you." She said sadly. Vegeta sighed.

"Bulma, you shouldn't say things that you don't mean or know the meaning of. You might hurt someone." Was all he said before he fell asleep.

Bulma didn't know how much she had hurt him tonight with her words and actions, because he truly did love her and it broke his heart that he wouldn't be able to tell her until she learned what it really meant to love someone. Vegeta was the type of person that was as cold as ice and wouldn't let a soul into his heart; but if someone had the power to break the barrier around it; he was going to love them and love them hard. Especially since this was the first time someone ever made it into his heart since his mother had left when he was four and his father became incarcerated.

**Well there it was chapter 6. So tell me what you thought. I don't know Yamcha's last name so I looked one up! And they don't speak Japanese in West City the speak English…so when Vegeta speaks sayain it's really Japanese. Ok? Okay! Until next time!**


	7. Haunting Flashbacks

**The Difference between Me and You**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything DBZ!**

**A/N: So did ya'll enjoy last chapter? Did it make sense? I was upset with my man soooo…I don't know if I was just running off in odd directions. Well oh well…if it's bad I'll fix it.**

Bulma awoke around 4:30 a.m. She couldn't sleep. She was so anxious about their get away in a couple of hours. She also felt bad all night about her little tiff with Vegeta. He had gotten really pissed at her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at him. He was gorgeous even in his sleep. He had his arms folded behind his head like he was lounging and his face looked so calm and innocent. Bulma smiled to herself.

"Why are you sitting there smiling like an idiot?" he asked groggily. She didn't even notice he had awoken.

"Yeah good morning to you too, Vegeta. You're in a wonderful mood." She said sarcastically. Vegeta mumbled 'whatever' and sat up and stretched. That floor was hard as hell and he felt like he had knots and kinks everywhere.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" he asked getting up off the floor to gather his shower things. He looked over at her when she didn't answer. "Hello talking to you."

"I don't have extra panties." She said blushing. Vegeta just stared at her.

"Looks like you'll be going commando till we can get you to a store then." He said nonchalantly. Bulma frowned at him.

"I don't think so." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine be a funky little wench then." He said and walked out the door. Bulma stared after him with her mouth open.

Vegeta returned fifteen minutes later clean and refreshed, but instead of having his normal smirk he had a deep frown on his face.

"Is something bothering you Vegeta?" Bulma asked still sitting in her spot on the bed. He didn't answer or even look at her. She sighed. "Are you still mad about last night? I'm sorry about that. I really do love you Vegeta. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Vegeta glared at her from where he stood.

"Bulma, please spare me the bullshit. You have no right to say so those words to me or anyone else." He spat.

"And why not?" she asked her voice shaking with emotion. He turned his back to her and started to repack all his clothes.

"Because you think love is just a romantic word that you can say whenever you feel like it. Love, Bulma, is a very powerful word and feeling, so you need to be careful how you use it and whom you say it to. I'm not your stupid ass ex. You probably told him that everyday and never meant it. I know the difference between like and love, but you still need to figure it out." He answered never looking at her.

"And how did you become such a genius on this subject?" She crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath.

A nurse helped push Bardock down the hall as Catilla pulled their black Chrysler 300 C up to the curb. He sat in the wheel chair looking like he could spit fire. He was going to find Vegeta and kill him his self; even if he had to chase the young sayian around the world.

"Here you go Mr. Son. Take care of yourself." The nurse said happily helping him into the car. Bardock didn't reply as he strapped him self in. Catilla eased the car away from the curb and drove off. As they rode in silence for a while, Catilla kept glancing at her husband out the side of her eye.

"Bardock, I'm so sorry about what happened. I never thought he would do something like this." Catilla apologized.

"You shut up!" he growled. "If your silly ass wouldn't have run off with his disgusting father he wouldn't even be here today."

Catilla kept her mouth closed for the remainder of the trip home. She did regret running off with Vegeta Sr. when she was younger but she never regretted giving birth to her son.

Bulma watched as Vegeta packed all his belongings that he wanted to take. He let out a whoosh of air as he put the last thing in its place.

"We better go the sun is almost up." He said looking out his window at the pinkish orange sky. Bulma rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"I need to stop by my house and pick up some things too. My father should be off in his labs already and mother should still be sleep so I could sneak in and pack a few things." She said walking towards the door. As she was about to put her hand on the knob Goku rushed through the door and slammed it behind him. Bulma caught her balance and glared at her friend.

"Goku, what the hell is your problem?" Bulma screeched. Vegeta looked at Goku's troubled face.

"My parents are home super early. Ya'll have to leave." He said out of breath. Bulma looked terrified and Vegeta just stood there rigid. "When I said ya'll had to leave I meant now. Vegeta I don't think you should take all that stuff it might hold ya'll back. Here's eight hundred dollars. Take it and go now." He said shoving the money into Bulma's hand and left out the room to go distract his parents.

"Vegeta what are we going to do?" Bulma asked panicked looking at the money in her hands.

"Don't stand there like a dolt. Climb out the window. Let's go." Vegeta barked already climbing out the window leaving his belongings behind. Bulma ran over and jumped up to grab the ledge.

"Vegeta, a little help please." She whined. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her quickly through the window. They tip toed quickly to the edge of the house to peek around its corner. Vegeta kneeled down while Bulma hovered above him. They watched silently as Bardock got out and slammed the car door.

"Bardock please calm down. Going to talk to him now will only make things worse." Catilla pleaded with her husband. He ignored her and stared at the front door as his son came flying through it.

"Hey Dad, what's going on? How are you feeling? Well, let me help you inside." Goku said quickly. Bardock narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to?" Bardock asked. Goku laughed nervously glancing at Bulma's car still parked across the street. Bardock stared at his son oddly. Out of no where came a series of sneezes.

Vegeta and Bulma quickly leaned against the house. Vegeta glared at her.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry but your hair tickled my nose." She said rubbing her tiny nose. He peeked around the corner again and to his horror Bardock was storming toward them. He grabbed Bulma and ran from the side of the house.

"I'm going to kill you sayian!" Bardock yelled and started to run after them. Goku ran full speed and tackled his father at the waist causing both of them to fall in a heap onto the lawn. Catilla watched silently as her son hopped into the driver's seat and sped out of her life again. Bardock yelled in anger and pushed his son roughly off of him.

"Do you know what you have done you fucking idiot?" Bardock yelled at his son. Goku stood up and glared back at his father.

"Yes I know what I have done. I have saved a life from being ruined by you." He said never breaking eye contact. Bardock growled and shoved his son out of the way as he marched over to his wife.

"Give me your cell phone." He barked. Catilla backed away from him slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Give me the fucking phone now." He screamed as he raised his hand. Catilla closed her eyes but felt nothing. She opened them slowly to see her step son holding his father's arm tightly behind his back.

"If you slap her…I swear to Kami I will break your damn arm." He growled at his father. He let go of his arm and pushed the older man aside. Catilla threw Bardock her phone and Goku led her inside. Bardock stared after his now broken family. Vegeta Ouji. Bardock's anger grew tenfold. He dialed a number on the tiny black cell phone.

"Sergeant Yamanashi? Yes I would like to report a kidnapping." Bardock smirked into the phone. "Who, you ask? Bulma Briefs has been taken against her will by that sayian boy who tried to kill me the other day. I do believe he is armed and dangerous." Bardock ended the call with a satisfied smile. All of Satan City would be searching for their precious heiress in no time and then Vegeta would rot in prison right along with his father.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta as he sped down the road going no where in particular. He never took his eyes off the black pavement rolling beneath them.

"Vegeta you can slow down now." Bulma yelled over the loud wind. Vegeta slowly took his foot off the gas and pulled over to the side of the road. Bulma stared at him wearily. "Vegeta, what are we going to do now?" she asked. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the head rest. Bulma sighed. Vegeta was in one of those moods when he didn't feel the need to answer any of her questions. Bulma turned on the radio it was telling the forecast for the week. Then a more stern and urgent voice came across the speakers; she turned it up when she heard her name.

"Yes it's true. Capsule Corps young heiress Bulma B. Briefs was kidnapped an hour ago by a young sayian male that goes by the name of Vegeta Ouji. Bulma as we all know has long wavy lavender hair and big blue eyes. She's around five foot six with a slender build. Her kidnapper stands at about five foot ten, muscular build with black hair and eyes. They were last seen driving a custom pink Mercedes convertible. If anyone has seen the two please call WCPD as soon as possible. Vegeta is also wanted for the attempted murder of Bardock Son from the other day. Bulma Briefs is being held against her will and the kidnapper is said to be armed and dangerous." Bulma turned off the radio and stared teary eyed at Vegeta. He stared right back her. This was not happening.

"Vegeta, this has turned into a nightmare." She cried. "What are we going to do?" Vegeta ran his hand down his face.

"Attempted murder? It was more like assault. Why do these people blow everything out of damn proportion?" He scoffed. "First of all we need to get rid of this car." Bulma's eyes widened. She loved her car. It was a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "I think we should also come up with some sort of disguise since everyone knows what the hell we look like. " He added. Bulma stifled a sob and nodded her head again.

**(a/n: Just in case some people don't know North, South, East, and West Cities all make up Satan City. So I hope I'm not confusing anyone when I say different city names.)**

"Vegeta I'm scared. If they catch you…"she trailed off and cried. Vegeta reached over and pulled her into the driver's seat with him. He cradled her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry…we'll make it. I need you to be strong." he whispered in her ear. She nodded wiping away her tears. Her cell started ringing. She crawled back over to her seat and searched through her purse. She looked at the tiny screen. Goku.

"Hello?" she said quickly. She mouthed it was Goku to Vegeta. He nodded his head.

"Bulma are ya'll alright? Ya'll are all over the news and radio." Goku said on the other line.

"Yeah I know. Who the hell reported that I was kidnapped?" she asked twirling her hair nervously.

"I think…no I know it was my father. He has made it his mission to get Vegeta. Bulma ya'll need to get out of Satan City now. You know what? Better yet I think ya'll should head to East City…it's mostly sayians in that city. Vegeta should be safe there." Goku said.

"I'll run it by Vegeta…but his father was arrested in East City." Bulma replied looking out her side of the car.

"That's because he was a criminal. Vegeta hasn't done anything wrong. Talk with him and give me a call back I hear my dad coming through the door." He said and hung up without saying good bye.

Goku quickly placed his cell phone in his pocket as he heard his father come through the door. He had been outside talking with Yamcha's father about the allegations they had against Vegeta. Goku was sitting in the family room watching the news as once again they spoke about Bulma's supposed kidnapping.

"News travels fast doesn't it son?" Bardock asked sitting in a recliner catty corner of Goku. Goku ignored his father and continued to watch television. "I know I'm not speaking to my self boy."

"What the hell did Vegeta or sayians, as a matter fact, ever do to you." Goku asked angrily. Bardock just stared at his son with an odd look on his face.

"Do you really want to know? Maybe it'll change your mind about helping that little piece of shit out."

"Yes I do." Goku said staring intensely at his father now.

"Sayians killed your mother." He stated coldly. Goku sat on the couch frozen. The bomb his father just dropped on him made his blood run cold. He remembered his father telling him that his mother had died but had never gone into details; mainly because he was only two years old. His father had met Catilla a year and a half later. She was all he had known.

"You're lying." He said softly. He looked down at his hands which he now noticed were shaking.

"I wouldn't lie about this Goku." He said more compassionately.

"But why?" he asked confused. Bardock glanced at the television and then back at his son.

"You don't need a reason to kill somebody. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

**Flashback**

"Veronica Son, get off the phone. This is supposed to be our night out." Bardock scolded playfully. Veronica laughed her husband's demand off.

"I just want to call your father and check in on Goku. You know I'm a worry wart." She pouted with the large cell phone still stuck to her ear. "Hi Gohan, how's my little Goku? Mmhmm. Okay that's great. I was hoping I could tell him I love him but since he's already sleep don't wake him. I know, I know. I do believe you can handle him. Okay, we will. Good night." She said hanging up the phone.

"Finally. Do you feel better now knowing that my aging father can handle a little two year old?" He asked smiling. Veronica stuck her small pink tongue out at her husband. "Oh you're real mature." He laughed.

"Yeah I know." She smiled. "So where exactly are we going Mr. Son?" He looked over at his wife. Her hazel eyes sparkled with the orange glow of the street lights that flooded into the car. Her thick brown hair flowed carelessly around her shoulders. Her peach skin was flawless. Kami, he loved and admired this woman so much. "Bardock?"

"Oh, sorry. We're going to The Starr. I know you've always wanted to go there. So tonight for our second wedding anniversary I thought it would be perfect." He said smiling at the delighted squeal of his young wife.

"Doc! I've been dying to go there. You have to make reservations like two months in advance. This is the hottest spot in West City!" she exclaimed. They rolled their black jag slowly past the restaurant and stared wide eyed at all the people trying to get into the best rated restaurant in town.

"Damn there's no parking around here. The lot is full and so is all the curb parking." Bardock said angrily. He hated when there was no where to park. Victoria gently touched his arm. She knew her husband lost his patience quickly.

"Baby, just park in the garage right there." She said pointing a long glossy fingernail at a parking garage about a block from the restaurant. Bardock shook his head.

"I refuse to pay seven dollars an hour to park in a damn garage." He said frowning.

"I think it would be safer. You never know what could happen downtown. Plus your father would be furious if something happened to his car." Victoria said trying to convince her husband to park in the garage. She didn't feel comfortable walking around downtown at night.

"Victoria my dad is loaded. I don't think he'd care. He'd just go buy a new one the next day." He said waving his hand dismissing her efforts of trying to get him to park in the garage.

"Whatever. Park where ever you like." She huffed crossing her arms. Her husband was so spoiled. He nodded and parked on the side of a street two blocks from the restaurant.

"I'm sorry I made you walk all the way to the restaurant." Bardock said as they were finally seated. Veronica rolled her big hazel eyes as she glanced around the restaurant. She had being dying to go there ever since it had opened. She looked over at her husband as he stared at her pleading with his eyes for her forgiveness. She laughed softly and placed both of her hands on either side of his face.

"Well if you're going to stare at me all night like a sorry puppy…then I guess I can forgive you" she said placing a tender kiss on his lips. He smiled back at her as she pulled away and began swaying to the music the live band was playing.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked; knowing full well that he couldn't dance to save his life.

"Yes I would." She answered excitedly.

They danced for a few songs and then retired back to their table to enjoy their dinner. After they finished their dessert they decided it that it was time to return home.

"I had a wonderful time Bardock. Thank you so much." She said clutching on to his arm as they walked down the street to their car.

"You're welcome, darling. Again I'm sorry that I made you walk all the way to the restaurant. I still feel so guilty. Seeing how far and dark it is." Bardock said apologizing again. Veronica let go of his arm and entwined their fingers together then smiled up at her handsome husband.

"You're lucky you're so good looking." She teased. "This was the best night of my life in a long time since we had Goku." She beamed. They had eaten the best food in town and danced all night long. Nothing could have spoiled this night. Or could it? Veronica hadn't noticed that Bardock had decided to take a short cut through an alley because she was so elated about the restaurant. She stopped when she saw how dark it was. Bardock also stopped when he felt his wife's small hand leave his. He turned and looked at her.

"It's okay Roni, it's just a short cut." He said smiling warmly at her and reaching for her hand. Veronica hesitated and reluctantly took his hand.

"Bardock…I think we should just turn around. A couple of extra blocks won't kill me." She said nervously now clinging on to his arm.

"It's okay, Roni, we're almost there." He said pulling her as close as possible to comfort her. A trash can lid or something hitting the ground made them stop suddenly.

"W-What was that?" She asked fear coursing through her body. Bardock pulled her in closer to him.

"I think it was just a cat or something." He said looking around the darkness trying to convince himself that that was all it was.

"Bardock, please, let's just turn around." Veronica said her voice quiet and shaking with fear. Just as they were about to turn around four teenage boys slunk out of the darkness laughing and blocking their path.

"Going some where?" a tall muscular boy asked. He had long black hair that spiked out everywhere and an evil smirk on his olive face.

"Please, my wife and I are just trying to get to our car without any trouble." Bardock said looking the thuggish teen straight in the eye. The teen laughed again with his homeboys joining in.

"Please, my wife and I want no trouble." Another boy mocked causing more laughter. Veronica snuggled closer to her husband and he held her as tight as he could frowning at the little gang surrounding them.

"W-we'll give you anything you want." Bardock said trying to stay strong for his wife. The boys just kept snickering.

"How about your pretty little wife?" A bald headed teen with a tattoo of an eye in the middle of his forehead said as he walked up behind Veronica and patted her butt. She screamed and Bardock turned around and punched the kid in his face.

"Don't you fucking touch her." He yelled angrily. The boy grabbed his jaw and glared angrily at Bardock.

"Tien…now you know that's no way to treat another man's woman." The kid with the long spiky hair said tisking at the other boy.

"I was just trying to be friendly Raditz." He smirked while rubbing his jaw. Raditz laughed evilly.

"I'll show you the proper technique on how to treat a lady." He said walking over to Veronica. Bardock tried to jump in front of his wife but the three other boys quickly grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Nooo!! Please leave her alone. I'll do anything." Bardock begged staring at his trembling terrified wife. His begging went unheard though as the boy known as Raditz grabbed his wife's face and kissed her. She screamed in to his mouth and kneed him.

"Aaaahhhhh….you bitch." He screamed as he slapped her to the ground. Bardock tried with all his might to free himself from the three sayians grip but they were inhumanly strong.

"Veronica!" Bardock yelled as Raditz grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it. He smiled crookedly in her face.

"Come now that is no way for a lady to act. Show a man some respect." He said in his thick accent. He pulled her face in for another kiss but she spit in his face before their lips could touch.

"Respect that, you dirty piece of shit." She hissed. He was pissed beyond belief. Bardock watched in horror as the teen pulled a butterfly knife from his back pocket and stab his wife three times in the chest.

"Oh Kami nooooooooooooo!!" Bardock yelled brokenly.

"Radz, what the hell did you just do?" Tien asked horrified. Raditz stared in disbelief at his actions. He signaled for the gang to leave and they ran back off into the darkness. Bardock quickly ran over to his fallen wife and scooped her up in his arms like a baby.

"Roni, I am so sorry, baby." He said as he cried into her thick hair. He looked down just as she opened her eyes for the last time and looked up at him with a weak smile just barley nodding her head as if she were forgiving him. Blood trickled out the side of her mouth as she coughed and wheezed horribly.

"It's okay, Veronica, rest now. I love you so much." He said calmly kissing her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes as she took her last breath. Bardock sobbed and rocked his beautiful wife back and forth as her heart beat for the last time. Two men ran around the corner with three officers claiming that they had heard some commotion coming from down the alleyway.

"Sir is everything alright down here?" one of the officers asked as they approached him. "Kami…call an ambulance now!"

"I promise you Veronica I will find those sayain bastards that killed you and all hell will pay." He whispered in to his wife's ear as he held on to her until the ambulance arrived.

**End Flashback**

Goku sat there with tears streaming down his face and his hands clenched into a ball. He never would have thought in a million years that his mother was slain by the hands of a sayain.

"I-I c-can't believe this. How come you never told me?" he asked angrily.

"It was a horrible night son. One I never wanted to ever remember again." He said hoarsely. Thinking of his first wife and her untimely death always opened up an old wound in his heart. Goku shook angrily. 'I have to calm down. How is this Vegeta's fault? You can't fault the whole race for someone's ignorant mistake.' He thought trying to calm himself.

"It's not Vegeta's fault that a couple of people the same race as him are complete assholes." He said still trying to get over the shock he was going through.

"Says you. They all need to be banished to hell. Plus, there is one piece of information I still need to tell you. Those monkeys worked for your precious brother's father. They were in town running drugs for him." Goku dropped his head in his hands and yelled angrily. He quickly got up and left the family room. He pulled out his cell phone as he walked past his step mother. She stared after her step son and wondered what in the world happened to him. She had never seen him look so broken, angry and cold.

"Pick up." He growled into the phone.

"Goku hey…" Bulma greeted up but was quickly cut off.

"I'm out. You better get him out of this shit your self because if I catch up to him I'll fucking kill him my damn self." He said coldly and hung up. 'Your father's goons killed my mother. So I'm going to kill you, Vegeta,seeing that your father is already rotting in prison.' He vowed as he got to his room and slammed the door.

**Okay this chapter is finally done after months and months. Sorry it took me forever. I apologize for making Goku flip flop between helping Bulma and Vegeta or not. We'll just have to see what happens. Well I don't know when I'll be able to post again hopefully soon but I'm moving back home to Texas next month because my husband is being deployed to Iraq for a year. (I am sooo super sad.) So please don't be too angry if I don't post again until the middle of February. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review. Thanks!! Oh yeah I've been watching a little too much Degrassi TNG lately!! lol**


End file.
